The Prince's Secret
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Hermione want to tell Ron it's over, but he cheats on her and lies about it before she can, turning everyone against her. Snape and Hermione are friends, neither admitting it's more; he's planning to leave and start again anyway. Will they give in to the feelings they're ignoring and take a chance, what will Harry do when he finds out Ron lied? AU, EWE. HG/SS, mentions HP/LL/DM
1. Why?

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story except my plot (and even that was someone else's idea this time), anything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This story is written from a prompt given to me by BeccaLister, it is her story idea written in my words. It will be complete in several chapters and is primarily a HG/SS love story. There will be Ron bashing and the mention of a HP/LL/DM threesome. The lovely picture I've used for the book cover for this story is not mine. If you own it tell me, I would love to credit you. I hope you enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter One – Why?**

The silence was deafening. Harry lowered his wand, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Everyone stopped; Molly was still panted slightly after her efforts to dispatch Bellatrix. The look of surprise on Voldemort's face as Harry's curse hit him was comical.

Abruptly reality started to filter back in, and people started to move. That reality for Hermione Granger saw her sprinting, eyes panning the grounds for trouble as she ran. The war was won, and now she needed to finish saving him. Sliding to her knees, ignoring her burning lungs, the mud stains marring her already dirty jeans and the feeble attempts of the injured Whomping Willow to repel her; she entered the tunnel that led back to the Shrieking Shack. Scrambling out the other end, she stumbled to her feet and raced to the petrified wizard in black, lying on the dirty floor in a pool of his own blood.

She'd known she had to go with Harry and Ron, and this had torn at her heart. She couldn't stand by and watch this wizard die, he was too important. So, thinking quickly –as she often had to—she pulled the strongest Pain Potion she had out of her beaded bag and tipped it down his spluttering throat. She placed a bezoar in his mouth and cast, "_Petrificus Totalus_," and watched a moment, satisfied, as his life force ceased to leak from him. Hermione bit her lip, and ignored the warning in his eyes as she took off after her friends. Now the battle was over, all she had to do was get him to help.

The Anti-Apparition barrier was still breeched, crumbling with the rest of the ailing castle's defences. Hermione sighed, and simply avoided meeting his stormy black gaze as she hugged his stiff form to her and disapparated away to St. Mungos, landing in the foyer of the Wizarding hospital. It was here that Hermione Granger put her best asset into action, her bossiness, and she would not let Severus Snape go until they assured her that no harm would come to him. "He's a hero, and I can prove it. Please say you can save him," she pleaded with the staff.

Finally they had him stabilised and resting comfortably, only then did she allow herself to leave.

xox

Back at Hogwarts, the dead had been taken away, and the elves were already setting up the Great Hall for meals. Then behind her, she heard, "Oi, 'Mione," she turned to see Ron stalking towards her. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

Feeling somewhat light at having saved her professor, Hermione spoke without thinking. "Oh, I just took Professor Snape to St. Mungos," she admitted.

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Why the hell would you bother taking a dead guy to a hospital?"

"Because he's not dead," she replied, her ire instantly bristling.

"What are you talking about; the greasy bastard sure looked dead when we left him. Well at least I'd hoped he was," he cackled.

"Ronald Weasley, that's an awful thing to say," she returned heatedly.

Ron simply shrugged, scoffed once more at her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Settle down 'Mione, we need to find a room for some serious us time."

"I beg your pardon?" she said, pulling away from him, and watching in horror as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ronald Weasley, one snog does not entitle you to take my virtue."

"What's this virtue crap? You're my girlfriend now, and I want to fuck."

"Ron, we've shared one kiss. That does not translate into anything passed two friends deepening their friendship. I want to get to know you before I jump into bed with you."

When the full frontal attack failed him, he resorted to whining. "Oww, come on 'Mione, baby," he backed her up to the nearest wall, and started sucking on her neck. "You know you want it," he crooned, while licking her ear.

She was unmoved. "I said no, Ron."

"But I'm horny, 'Mione," he moaned.

"Eww, not my problem," she pushed him away. "I repeat, we need to get to know one another first."

He huffed, "How long will that take?"

"I don't know Ron, let's just see. My mum was very certain that once I give myself to someone I better be certain about it." She shrugged this time, "Well, I'm not certain about anything at the moment. So, I am most certainly not going to jump into bed with you."

"But everybody else is," he protested.

"Well, I'm not," she repeated emphatically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can help Madam Pomfrey. I'll catch you later," she called over her shoulder as she mounted the stairs.

xox

It was now three weeks later, and Hermione was reflecting as she walked into St. Mungos to see her professor that she would never have thought she could have attended to so many memorials one after the other. She smiled at the nurse on the desk.

The young witch returned the smile, but said, "Oh, didn't they tell you?"

"I haven't heard anything, why?" she asked, instantly burrowing her brow.

"They transferred Professor Snape back to Hogwarts this morning."

"Oh, oh, thank you. Okay… err, bye," Hermione was a little confused. The Potions master had been conscious now for three days now, and she knew that the media had been hounding him. One silly soul had been hexed soundly by him for having the audacity to approach him uninvited. Harry had arrived yesterday to hand him his pardon, and had been greeted with a deep scowl because of the accompanying media flotilla that always seemed to accompany the boy-who-lived-twice.

She apparated to Hogsmeade and started the track up to the school. The floo connections were still out of commission, and they were using elf travel to transfer patients who belonged at Hogwarts, but Hermione hadn't thought him well enough to be moved yet.

She remembered the Potions master waking from his unconscious state, still with the stormy glower in his dark eyes. His throat not allowing him to speak well, he had just stared at her saying nothing. Finally when she couldn't stand his stony eyes, her gaze had dropped. It was then that he rasped at her, "Hermione how could you, why didn't you just let me die. You, more than anyone knew I wanted to die. Haven't I suffered enough? Oh, just go away, you insufferable chit," he demanded, and he looked away.

Hermione had gone, fighting not to break-down. Battling not to tell him why she'd saved him, because in his present mood, he would have ridiculed her further. She hoped that one day… no, what was she thinking, it would never be more than friendship, even if he did forgive her, he would never think that. But she was damned if she wasn't going to try and keep his friendship, whether he liked it or not.

Pulling herself out of her recollections, Hermione kept stomping up the drive. She finally reached the infirmary clutching the pile of Potions journals she had brought for him close to her chest. Surveying the ward, there were a dozen or so patients left, but none with black hair or his patent surly attitude. Madam Pomfrey bustled through. "Ah, Hermione, I don't have anything for you to do today."

"Actually, I was told Severus had been transferred back here."

Hermione watched the Matron's countenance grow strained. "Mmm," she said tight lipped. "The stupid man refused a bed in my ward. As soon as he arrived he somehow managed to walk to his dungeon and has locked himself in his quarters. He won't let me in, and he has potions he needs to take." It was obvious she was very put out. "I have ten other people to care for. I can't keep going all the way down to the dungeons."

"Is Severus back?" A familiar voice said as she arrived next to Hermione. Minerva took one look at Poppy's face and said, "Bloody stupid, stubborn man," and she sighed. "Poppy, give Hermione his potions. She'll make certain he's cared for, don't you worry."

xox

The two witches arrived in the dungeons together. As the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall could override any wards in the castle. Unfortunately as a past headmaster, still living, so could Severus. The two witches just played a waiting game, and finally in his weakened state he faltered. Minerva marched in, her hair crackling with anger, and by this time he was too weak to do anything about it. "Are you going to start acting your age?" she scolded tersely.

"Get out, both of you," he seethed, but it didn't quite come off when he was collapsed, panting in an armchair too weak to even raise his wand. "Leave me in peace," a very shaky finger pointed at Hermione. "You betrayed my trust in our friendship," he asserted.

"Severus Snape, that's enough. Hermione has done nothing wrong. I would have done exactly the same thing if I'd had the opportunity. You need to learn that people care about you. Once you've recovered, the world is at your beck and call, you won't need to stay here and teach. There are no ties anymore, you're free." Both Minerva and Hermione saw the moment this piece of information sank in.

His face clouded over, "Free?" he muttered, but in his over taxed state that was as far as he got, and he promptly passed out.

xox

After a month of hard fought battles, Hermione noticed that Severus was finally starting to forgive her. She was aware he still resented her presence in his most private domain, but he needed her there while he was still recovering.

She was enjoying her work, but being on her guard constantly against his barbs, was wearing thin, although she seemed to be making progress with him. She really hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking on her part, but he really did seem to be allowing her to assist him without the fight just lately.

To that point the day before yesterday, when she was trying to reach a book to read that was on a high shelf in his library. He came up behind her, and being taller, reached over her and plucked it off the shelf. She turned in shock to find him mere inches away. He cocked a raven eyebrow and drawled, "_Accio_, it's a simple spell, m-my dear. It's used for obtaining items that are out of reach." Then he abruptly turned and walked away.

Hermione was left speechless. Was he about to call her his pet name for her, he had used it since before the battle. Sure he'd made a sarcastic comment, but there was no venom in it, and he'd helped her reach the book, then on top of this, she was certain she'd seen his lip twitch as if he wanted to smile. She was more flustered than she cared to admit about all of this. Finally she stuttered, "T-thank you, Severus."

By this time he was sitting at his desk, and merely looked up, his lip curling into a smirk, before going back to his parchment.

She was really pleased with this development. Sometimes she would see him watching her with the most peculiar expression on his face, but as soon as he noticed her looking, his usual mask descended once more. She finished brewing their afternoon tea, and carried the tray into the sitting room.

xox

He had good days and bad days, today was one of the bad ones. "It's a lovely afternoon; would you like a stroll around the lake?" Hermione asked, knowing she was in for a fight.

She heard him sigh, and glance up from his book. "Yes, _you_ could take a stroll, I'd enjoy some peace and quiet away from your incessant chattering," he said evenly. "Don't hurry back."

She smiled at him, somehow wondering if it was like showing your teeth to an aggressive dog. "With all due respect, Severus, Madam Pomfrey has instructed me that you are to exercise. Here's your cloak," Hermione had her wand in her hand just in case. She'd learnt he could be dangerous when in a bad mood. She'd watched other people come undone after underestimating him. It had been a lesson she'd learnt a long time ago, when Dumbledore had first asked her to work with him, when she was still in sixth year. You never gave him a chance to get the first hex in or you wouldn't get the chance to hex period.

"Insolent chit," he growled, but she could see him holding back the curl of his lip.

He liked her to be assertive, so Hermione stood her ground. "Yes," she confirmed, but remained unfailingly polite. "Please put your cloak on." He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she smiled more broadly. "I wouldn't want you to get cold," she finished. To her great delight, he sighed again and placed his book on the side table before starting to get up.

She knew he was regaining his strength, because they had walked a complete circuit of the lake that afternoon. He was no longer on medication and the wound at his throat was almost healed. Even though she was happy for him, these developments filled her with dread. Because the fact of the matter was, he wouldn't need her at all soon; and friendship or not, she was in no doubt that he was already planning her expulsion from his rooms.

xox

Over this time Harry had been very supportive, but she had hardly seen Ron. For someone who professed to be her boyfriend, he wasn't around much. In some ways she was pleased about this, because when he was around, he hassled her no end about dragging her away from everyone. It seemed to her anyway, that he was making it his aim in life to bed her. Harry had been coming to visit quite regularly. He came to see her this particular sunny July afternoon, and it was obvious he had something on his mind.

"Have you seen Ron recently?"

"No, he's not returned any of my letters, nor has he bothered to visit."

"Have you ever thought he might not like the company you keep up here? To tell the truth, neither of us can work out why you stay here with the greasy git."

"Don't call him that," she scolded, instantly seeing red. "Why can't either of you see that the man is the true hero of the war? Besides, I like his company. He's my friend and I treasure that." She saw the look of outrage on Harry's face, and she huffed. "He has looked after us, protected us from all manner of things, has been there every time when we stupidly put ourselves in danger, regardless of whether it was part of his job or not. For Merlin's sake, he even threw himself in front of a werewolf to protect us. What have you two done in return, abused him, laughed at him, stolen from him and ignored him, then finally left him for dead..." her voice tapered off, and cracked.

Harry just stared at her. Finally he spoke, "Oh, 'Mione, tell me you haven't got the hots for Snape?"

Hermione blushed deeply, "No," she stated, a little too quickly.

Unbeknown to her, Severus was sitting on the other side of the bush, and her statement made him take notice more as well. _Those two goons have never understood anything,_ Severus thought, shaking his head.

He couldn't help listening to this conversation, it had been completely accidental. They had come to sit by the lake, and he had already been there, and conveniently hidden from sight. He had been allowing himself a little private plotting time. You see he had thought long and hard about what Minerva had said to him the first day when he'd come back. He'd decided that he didn't want to teach anymore; he'd never wanted to, to start with. In fact, he really didn't even want to be him anymore. Being a Snape had never done him any favours, he'd be happy to be rid of the name.

Even if his mother's family had also disowned him, it had been because he was a Snape. Yesterday, he'd received a letter which had the potential to change his life. The Prince line was now officially just him. The last relative had just died, one Great Aunt Bromhilda. Her estate and everything entailed to the Prince family, had just landed in his lap, and he was planning he's departure.

Severus focused back to what Hermione said next. "But I'm his friend. He's so intelligent," she sighed sadly, "I love it when we talk," Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "We just talk Harry. I know it will… never mind."

"Hermione, I will never understand you."

It was then that Severus realised there was just one fly in the ointment. What Hermione had just said about just being friends and talking, it had hit a chord somewhere within him. The hurt he had caused her when he'd first regained consciousness had often returned to him as he watched her quietly helping him, and he found himself feeling very ashamed of himself. He really valued her friendship; she was the only one whom he could talk with on the same intellectual level he functioned on. It was at that moment that Severus Snape felt something blooming deep inside him, could it be hope. Had this intelligent, bossy, but caring and gentle witch broken through his crusty exoskeleton? Did he want her around?

Snape focused back to the quiet voices on the other side of the small screen of trees. "All right, I'm come back with you for one day," he heard the subject of his thoughts say to her companion. Potter must have given her a puzzled look. _How bloody typical_, Snape thought, because he then heard her exasperated voice explain further. "You do realise I do more around here than just assist Severus, don't you?"

"What else could they need you so badly for?" Potter questioned.

"Oh gee, I don't know Harry. They're rebuilding a bloody castle after a huge war, perhaps you missed it. It was in all the papers."

"Smart arse," he replied, then looked guilty. "I suppose I should be helping too. But Kingsley's got me a position with the Aurors. That's something you'd be good at, maybe you should try that?"

"Maybe, I don't want to make any decisions yet," she said, getting up. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gate."

"I thought we decided you were coming with me?"

"I'll come tomorrow. I can't just drop everything here and disappear. People need to know where I am."

"Don't try telling me, Snape cares where you are. Because then I'll know you're getting really delusional," they had started to walk away.

Severus could see tension in her stance, as she answered. "It's Professor Snape to you, and I offer him the same consideration I would offer you or Ron."

"Ha! He'll never thank you for it," Harry scoffed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent.

xox

Hermione did leave the next day. She spoke to Minerva that evening after dinner, and came back a little flustered. "She wants me to take a week away."

"Perhaps it would do you good to leave for a time," Severus said, thinking of plans he had to make that would be easier if she wasn't here. "You have been working very hard; you could do with a break." _Why does saying that make me feel so awful_, he wondered.

She graced him with a horrified look, and he was certain he saw her lip quiver. She cleared her throat. "I d-don't want to leave."

"You should go. You need to get out into the land of the living. Make plans for your future; you can't devote your time to a bitter old man forever. Anyway, I'm almost better." Each further part of his sentence made the empty gnawing feeling inside him deepen. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Snape thought. He was saying words that were suddenly making him feel like the world had just dropped out from under him because he was telling her to leave. He ignored it as best he could.

It was obvious to Snape, that the woman in front of him was trying not to cry, and for some reason he found this distressing. He usually hated crying women, but if Hermione was upset, he had the daft idea that he wanted to comfort her. Then he latched onto a new idea, in his quest to push her back where she belonged. "What about your parents? I haven't heard you mention them once. Aren't they missing you? Even if you don't go to see the twin goons, perhaps you could visit them. A break would really do you good."

"No," she said quickly, not trusting her voice beyond that.

His brow instantly furrowed, she was with-holding something. "Come, sit, there's something you're not telling me, and I want you to explain," he commanded, placing the Ars Alchemica he was still holding down.

She dutifully walked over and plopped down in the chair opposite him, only daring to look up at him from under her eyelashes. "Umm, my parents moved to Australia," she managed, before studying her hands intently.

"Surely they know what's been happening, you have given them the courtesy of a letter to say you're safe, I hope?"

Hermione shook her head. Suddenly there were tears dripping off her nose. Try as she might, she couldn't stop them; it was all just too painful. She heard him exhale loudly, and then the rustle of his robes as he moved. A handkerchief arrived in her hand, and he squatted in front of her, his hands on the arms of the chair. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Grasping the offered cloth, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then in a very broken voice she explained, "Well, my parents don't actually know about me anymore."

Glancing up under her lashes again, she saw one hand retreat from the chair, and his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. "I hope you're not telling me what I think you're telling me."

"I wanted to keep them safe. I knew they'd be targets because of my association with Harry," she stopped and took several deep breaths, "So I Obliviated them…" she shrugged and her voice trailed off, "t-to keep them safe." Hermione waited for the axe to fall, she knew what she'd done was wrong. But there was silence, finally she asked, "Are you going to report me?"

He didn't answer her at first, but finally, in a voice as calm as ever, he asked, "Who knows what you've done?"

She shrugged, "I've never told anyone, until you," she looked at him, blinking.

"Good, perhaps you can still get away with it. Do you know how to restore their memories?"

She studied her hands again, and then shook her head. "No, I didn't think it that far through."

He huffed, "Typical bloody Gryffindor." Sighing in a put upon way, his hand reached out and grasped her chin. He brought her face up so she couldn't look away from him, and he studied her a moment. Finally he spoke, and Hermione was struck by what she saw on his face. "Now, my irritating bloody little know-it-all, you are to tell absolutely no one about this. You will go to visit your friends for the entire week, as Minerva instructed. Then you will come back and I will teach you how to fix the damage you have inflicted. Is that completely understood?"

Hermione beamed, "Oh yes, Severus. Perfectly, thank you."

Severus suddenly found the hand that had been holding her chin up, captured between her two small hands, and she was kissing his knuckles, chanting, 'Thank you' as she did.

"Miss Granger," he admonished sharply, he hid behind formality because he was completely confused by the flip his stomach did at her actions.

She snapped back as if burned. "I'm sorry. I was just happy," she was bright crimson, and now she was repeating, 'sorry' as her new mantra.

Allowing his hair to fall forward and hide the pink tinge he felt in his cheek, he rose up and turned away, pretending to look for his book. "There is no reason to apologise, it was just a little unexpected, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Severus, I meant no harm," she offered, now mortified at her actions.

"I think perhaps you should go to bed immediately, I'll see you when you get back, next week. Remember; tell no one, good night." With that, he stalked from the room. He heard her offer him a good night as he shut his bedroom door.

What was happening to him? He brought the lovingly attended hand up in front of his face. He could still feel the ghost of the touch of her lips on it. _It's just because I'm so seldom touched, that's all. I'm just over sensitive to it_, his panicked brain tried to reason.

Once his brain thought it had the actions and effect all neatly categorised, he started getting ready for bed. He was angry with himself when his hand shook, and he had an over powering urge not to wash his kissed hand. He had to strengthen his defences against this witch; he was leaving soon after she returned, he could not have anymore of her silliness.

In the room next door, Hermione was curled up on her bed. She was mortified at taking the liberty that she had, however, this was battling with the fact that he intended to help her. Certainly he had been curt and stiff, but perhaps it had been a shock to him, her suddenly attacking his hand. It was such a lovely hand, she sighed, if only he'd see me as a woman and not just an ex-student. Kicking her shoes off, she climbed under the covers, too tired to get up, and cried herself asleep.

In the other room, Severus lay on his back staring at the canopy. Sleep elusive as he listened to the crying witch in the next room. He almost had to tie himself to the bed not to go to her. He was horrified with himself. Surely he couldn't have feelings beyond friendship for the young witch, why was it he seemed to have no control of his actions where she was concerned.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, and turned over. Finally he got up and took the bottle of Dreamless Sleep out of the bathroom cupboard. A week away from her would set things to right, he pondered as the potion started to work, and his eyes fell shut.


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. We all know that JK Rowling and associates own everything_

sSs

**A/N:- **_The response to this story has been wonderful. However, having said that, I have a piece of advice for a certain guest reviewer who saw fit to malign my work. If you are going to criticize someone's hard work, have the courtesy to manage to get your criticism correct before you tell me how many mistakes there are in my work. For anyone who's interested I went back and changed beckon call to beck and call in the first chapter, and not to, back and call as the correction was relayed to me in the review. I do not mind criticism, and I appreciate being told I've missed things, it allows me to correct my work. I don't always use a beta reader, as my wonderful beta readers are busy people too. None of us have the luxury of professional editors; things are missed, even, on occasion, after they've been betaed, so please have some consideration for this FREE service. Now, to all the people who genuinely review, thank you so much I appreciate your words. Now on to chapter two…_

hHh

**Chapter Two - Betrayal**

The next morning Severus stayed in his room until he was certain Hermione was gone. However, when the door finally closed, a sense of all consuming emptiness engulfed him. He forced himself to get up and prepared for the day. He kept telling himself, he did _not_ have feelings for her.

Severus spent the entire first day, expecting her to come bursting through the door at any second, as she often did. He had always thought of it an assault on his senses, now he realised he missed it terrible. "Oh, for fucks sake, get over yourself," he growled quietly.

xox

In London, Hermione was feeling just as lost, the only difference was, she had already realised she thought the world of the acerbic Potions master. She always had, well ever since sixth year. Not being stupid, she had quickly worked out what her professor had been asked to do. Even before he had final confided in her. She snickered to herself, she had badgered him and badgered him to tell her what was troubling him. When he finally cracked and did, she was horrified.

She could see that Dumbledore was dying, and wondered why others didn't seem to be able to. It was logical to make his death benefit the war effort, but how could the old headmaster ask Severus to do that. To tear his soul further apart, when he'd always tried to protect everyone else. She had railed at him over it, and she quietly thought he liked the fact that someone knew he wasn't all evil.

When she finally stood at the foot of the astronomy tower and cried with the rest of them, unlike everyone else, who had hated Professor Snape for what he had done. Hermione Granger cried for what the headmaster had asked of Severus, and not for the man himself.

Had no one else noticed that in death, the curse Dumbledore had been afflicted with had bloomed all over his body, and he was withering before their eyes. No, almost everyone only saw their beloved dead leader and couldn't process anymore than that. She wiped at the tear that strayed down her cheek as she heard the front door.

It was day four of her enforced exile, and she hadn't laid eyes on Ron once since she'd arrived. Hermione glanced up from her cup of tea as Harry skipped lightly down the steps into number twelve's kitchen. "I don't know where he is, he should be here," his tone was irritated.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione placated. She had realised on arriving that she was actually dreading seeing Ron. After all it would simply be another round of him trying to get her into bed. Seriously, was that all he ever thought about?

However, Harry didn't see it like her. "No 'Mione, you're finally here, and he's got to fix… he promised that he…" his voice trailed off again, like he'd been about to say something, but had caught himself in time. "Come on, we'll leave a note for him and I'm sure he'll catch us at The Burrow," he encouraged.

Hermione couldn't help thinking that Harry knew things she didn't. It played on her mind, especially when she was greeted with a little less enthusiasm at the Burrow than normal. Especially when they arrived and a rather nervous looking Harry promptly disappeared with Ginny, and Hermione found herself ensconced in the cosy kitchen with an out of sorts Molly.

The elder Weasley looked strained, but that was to be expected. Fred's loss in the conflict was still an open wound. Of course, that was to be expected, but she seemed to be making the best of it, even if her smile was tight.

However, what the normally motherly witch said threw Hermione for a complete loop. "I was very pleased when Ron told me of your impending plans. Although, I was rather put out when you weren't with him, couldn't you have torn yourself away from that castle long enough for your engagement announcement?"

Hermione had been taking a sip of her tea, and almost swallowed the cup. "What?" she screeched. "I'm not engaged to Ron, I've hardly seen him since that day of the battle. In fact since I came to visit, he hasn't been anywhere near me." No, she was not taking this laying down. She had no intention of ever marrying Ronald Weasley, and if he wasn't careful their friendship, or whatever it was, would be on even shakier ground.

Molly had the audacity to laugh. "Don't be silly dear, of course you will. You just need to stop living at Hogwarts. Surely you've nursed that odious man back to health now and can leave permanently." It wasn't a question; she said it like she just expected it to happen.

The young woman spluttered at the nerve of the woman, ordering her around. Hermione stood, and looked the older witch in the eye. "I assure you Mrs Weasley, that Ron has made no such offer to me, and his chances of me even considering such a request from him in the future are now rather slimmer than they were before this conversation. Please convey my apologies to the rest of the family, I suddenly find myself unable to stay."

She stalked out the door and had just made it to the front gate, when she heard a crack of apparition, and Ron walked around the corner; he stopped dead when he saw her. She saw the telltale signs of guilt spreading across his face, but she was too livid to speak to him.

"'Mione, baby, what are you doin' here?" His voice sounded anxious and breathy.

Hermione looked at him pointedly, but wondered privately, when he had become this sleazy person she saw before her. He sounded so oily, she shivered, and not in a nice way. "I've been at Harry's for almost five days now, and I haven't seen you once. You didn't even have the courtesy to show up and tell me you were pleased I'd come to visit." She watched his blush spread to his ears, and she stiffened as his arms went around her.

He started kissing her neck, and she positively went rigid. "Well let me fix that right now," he crooned. "I'm very pleased you've come to visit me, 'Mione. We should spend some time together." His hand wandered down to her bum and squeezed, and then he rubbed his obviously hard length on her stomach.

She yelped, starting to panic at the dread building inside of her. Pushing him away, she spluttered, "No! You're not getting around me. You told your mother we were engaged. Ron we hardly know one another in that way."

"Well I keep trying to fix that, and you keep telling me, no," she could see he was starting to become irritated with her.

The sweet boy she knew would never have done that. "You've changed, Ron. Where's the boy who was one of my best friends?"

"What you see is what you get, baby," he chuckled at his own words. "Come on 'Mione, can't you see I want you."

She knew what he meant, but ignored that. "No Ron, I've seen no evidence that you truly appreciate me, at all. We've never even had a conversation, let alone anything else."

He picked up one of her hands, totally ignoring what she'd just said.

Hermione thought he was about take her somewhere, but what he did revolted her.

Before she had figured out what he was going to do, he pulled her hand to his crotch and curled her fingers around his cock. "Touch him baby, he wants you real bad."

When she'd recovered from her shock, she did indeed touch him. She locked her fingers around him and dug her nails in as her wand arrived in her hand. She pulled her hand from his now slack grip, and looked into his angry face. There was a scowl on her face as well, and several canaries circling her head.

"You fucking bitch, it feels like you drew blood." He then gulped as his gaze slowly rose to the birds; apparently she'd mastered that spell non-verbally now. But even through his panic at the memory of what had happened last time, he was really cranky. His red face arrived in her personal space. "You need to grow up. We're not at school anymore, we're adults, or couldn't you work out how to do that out of a book. Now come into the house and take your place by me, so my mother is happy."

"No, I can't do that, there are too many lies flying around that kitchen. You and I have a very different idea of what it is to be an adult. If you truly want to be my boyfriend, it will be a little harder than just making announcements to make your mother happy, Ron. I'll see you later. _Oppugno_," she hissed, and disapparated.

xox

Hermione wanted time to think, she couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place, because with Mrs Weasley's announcement she realised that Harry had also been withholding the truth from her. No wonder he was so nervous when they arrived, and intent on her seeing Ron before Sunday dinner. What did he think; that she was just going to fall into line with their lie? Then she vaguely wondered for a moment why it was being kept so quiet.

More desperately than anything she wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She was missing Severus terribly, but she tried to ignore that thought. No matter that she knew, she wanted him and only him, but he would never think that, they were only friends.

He knew her so well, he was the only one who had twigged that she had never mentioned her parents, it also made her wonder exactly how much of her chatter—that he always complained about—he actually took in. She continued to walk and think for most of the rest of the afternoon.

xox

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was in a right snit. He hadn't been able to get the chestnut-haired witch out of his mind. Try as he might to mentally berate her bushy haired image, it followed him everywhere. Everything he did reminded him that she was not there. Minerva had taken to coming and checking on him, this afternoon she was being particularly annoying.

"So what are you going to do with yourself?"

"None of your bloody business, woman," he replied tersely.

"Are you missing Hermione?"

"No," he bellowed, but realised he'd said it too quickly.

She even stole his favourite line. "Indeed," and the infuriating woman raised an eyebrow. "You know, you make a good pair."

"Don't be daft, I'm old enough to be her father," and he scowled, hoping she would drop the subject.

"So," she smirked. "I know she adores you."

"What," he was astonished. "She told you that?"

Minerva laughed, "She didn't have to, it's written all over her when she's with you." The former head of Gryffindor leaned for conspiratorially, "And do you know something else?" She quirked her eyebrow again, "You have it written all over you as well." She watched Severus' mouth work uselessly, thankful he was shocked enough to forget about hexing her. "When she comes back tomorrow you should consider telling her." The headmistress was rising as she said it. He was going to recover from his shock any minute and she wasn't going to be here. "Good day to you, Severus," she chuckled as she closed door.

xox

Hermione had spent that last two days at the Leaky Cauldron. She hadn't heard from Harry or any of the Weasleys. She was not happy about this development, but she decided that she really couldn't leave things as they were with Ron, so she would have to go to No. 12 and talk to him. Break it off with him properly so she could move on with her life.

At the same time, Severus was still sitting in deep shock over what Minerva had just said. It was one thing to admit he was friends with Hermione, and he paused… _Bloody hell, what are you thinking? Idiot!_ He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. _She'll be back tomorrow, but she'll probably have that slobbering Weasley cretin still in toe._

xox

About eight the next morning, Hermione checked out of the Leaky and landed in the little park across from No. 12. She let herself in, as she always had, but all appear to be silent. However, as she stood there, something else filtered into her hearing. It sounded like a moan, and then she heard in the distance - "That's it, baby, ride Ron's big stallion." This was followed by a laugh she knew but couldn't remember.

"Bloody hell, that voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it," Hermione seethed under her breath, marching up the stairs. They didn't even have the door shut. The view that she was greeted with, turned her stomach. "So this is why you haven't had the decency to come and apologise to me. You've been too busy shagging this slut."

The witch with black hair stilled her movement and her head snapped towards the door. "Oi!" she yelled, and it was the last thing she did.

"_Furnunculus_," Hermione shouted, and watched the dark-haired witch squeal, cover her face and roll of Ron.

Ron's eyes opened wide, especially when he saw where her wand was pointing. "'Mione, it isn't what it looks like."

"No, so how is it then, Ron?"

Hermione had learned from the best actor in the business, she merely pursed her lips, raised an eyebrow and waited.

Ron soon condemned himself, and she didn't have to say a word. Getting up off the bed, he walked towards her. "See what you'll never have now," he flourished his hand in front of his crotch. "But you're just an itty bitty little Mudblood, who'll never be good enough for anything."

She'd heard enough, how could he use the same words as that death eater against her? She cut him off. "Oh that was so the wrong answer, you pathetic moron," she spat at him sarcastically. "I came back here against my better judgement, to try and end things amicably with you before I go back to Hogwarts. I can see now that you really are delusional."

When this didn't upset her, he pushed another issue. "What about you and Snape?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What about us? Severus and I are friends, no more."

"Severus and I," he mimicked in baby talk. "You can't tell me he hasn't… what was it you said?" He grinned, "Oh, that's right, 'taken your virtue'. I bet he fucks anything; all those filthy death eaters are the same. You're only convenient hole for him, you stupid slag," he sneered, and looked to Pansy rolling on the bed, the pimples on her face spelling the word, 'whore'. "I would never want you now you've had a dirty death eater cock in you."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was screwing a death eater sympathiser, and he was accusing her of… how had he become this nasty without her noticing? "You call me a Mudblood, yet you're consorting with a death eater whore, that makes you no better than them. I repeat," she said through clenched teeth. "Severus and I are only friends." She looked the naked Ron up and down, but saw him edging towards his wand. Brandishing hers once more, "_Reducio_," she spat at him, and took a deep breath as she saw him gaping in horror at his shrunken genitals. "Good bye, Ronald. Have a nice life."

xox

Hermione apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts, she was so upset she wondered how she hadn't managed to splinch herself. The only thing keeping her going one foot after the other was the thought of seeing Severus. By the time she got to the castle entrance though, she was shaking so badly she had to sit down.

Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, Hermione heard approaching footsteps. She sensed a person exit the front doors and stop, but she was too upset to even look. It wasn't until she heard a questioning, "Hermione?" that she stilled her breathing, and started to rise. But after all her deep breathing the change in altitude made her head spin, and she grabbed for the wall, unceremoniously plopping back down hard. She heard something being discarded and quickly approaching steps. "Mia?" Without warning her favourite voice in the whole world gave her a pet name. "What's wrong?" he demanded further.

His sudden concern for her gave her hope. She heard Severus gasp as her face came up to his. She tried to smile, but her lip quivered. "You called me, Mia," she answered in a shaky voice.

"I did?" he asked, sounding slightly confused.

"You did," she confirmed, then smiled quietly at him. "I've missed you, so much."

Severus' lip twitched. "Yes, I will admit, it's been very quiet here." He inhaled, "So what made you fall back down? You're very pale, is something wrong?" She saw his hand still and retract before it touched her cheek.

She managed to overcome her disappointment, and simply said, "I've just had a nasty shock, that's all."

"Indeed, and I suppose you will feel the need to inform me of the details while we collect Valerian root in the Forest." He pursed his lips and quirked an eyebrow, offering his hand to help her up, and he summoned the basket he had discarded so quickly.

Hermione was almost overcome when after she was on her feet he kept her hand. "I really have missed you. How have you been?"

"Now, no getting out of your sure to be Gryffindorish explanation."

They wandered off towards the Forbidden Forest. "Exactly how much detail do you wish to know about what I did when I found Ron shagging Pansy Parkinson?"

He shivered slightly, but then his lip turned up at the corner. "Well, I must admit that must have been an unpleasant sight."

_She_ quirked an eyebrow this time. "Well they look far more unpleasant now, and I'll do it again as well if I ever lay eyes on either of them."

They had reached the place where the Valerian grew. Severus dropped her hand, and handed her a pair of gloves. He produced a miniature spade from his pocket and cast, "_Engorgio_."

But Hermione couldn't hold in the laugh. "I wonder how long it will take him to work out that that's all he has to do to fix, his _little_ problem?"

"Oh, you didn't," and before he could stop it, a laugh bubbled out of him. "I would have paid good galleons to see that," he cackled. "How small did you make it?"

Hermione snickered and held her thumb and index fingers about an inch apart.

He laughed once more, "How about his accomplice in crime?"

"Oh I think she'll be keeping a very low profile for a while. At least until the boils fade," Hermione gave him a sly grin. "Let's just say, that if I was playing scrabble I'd get more points for Pansy's word, than for that awful Edgecombe girl in fifth year."

"Indeed," said Severus, watching her bending on cue to pick up the roots after he'd dug them. She happily dusted the soil off the thick white tubers, neatly severed the leaves with her wand and plopped them in the basket. There was still dew on the leaves and Hermione ended up with muddy fingers, she wiped her nose and accidently smeared dirt across her cheek, Severus chuckled.

"What?" she said, seeing him looking at her like something was amiss.

"You've got dirt…" he tried to explain where, and he laughed as she spread more across her face. Finally he said, "Hold still," he took a step towards her and conjured a cloth, which he wet, and very gently cleaned her cheek. Once her cheek was clean, his eyes locked with hers. _Merlin, her eyes are exquisite, they're not just brown, they're… oh, I should let her go._

But Hermione's stomach was flipping wildly, and her heart beating loudly in her ears. _I wish you'd just kiss me_, her mind was urging. Then his hands dropped and he stepped away. She glanced down at the ground disappointed. _Damn_, her internal voice chided.

"We better start back. Have you had breakfast?"

Hermione tried to smile, "No," she mumbled, picking up the basket. She sighed, "What are you brewing?"

"Just a few backup potions for the hospital."

"Oh!"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "It's good that things are right again… friends?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione tried to smile, but couldn't. "Friends," she managed, but she had to bite her lip to stop it quivering as they walked back to the castle.


	3. The Flight

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from the world of Harry Potter. Only the imagination used is mind._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thankyou every one for the fabulous response to this story. It's only just occurred to me that I didn't publish the original prompt for the story. You will find it at the end of this chapter for anyone who is interested. Please enjoy this next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter Three – The Flight**

Hermione was surprised that she didn't hear from either Ron or Harry that day. She knew that she had probably thrown away any chance of keeping Harry as a friend, even if she didn't care about Ron anymore.

Severus watched Hermione throughout the day. The thought of what he was about to do to her, was playing heavily on his mind. Even though he wanted to leave and start again, the thought of leaving Hermione was starting to eat away at him.

He was purposefully being a little distant with her, trying to maintain his emotions. Seeing her so afflicted by the hurt that had been pushed onto her, Severus wanted to crush her to him, to protect her. Do unspeakable things to Weasley and Parkinson, the sneaky little witch had always been a slut, constantly sniffing around Draco, trying to bed him. Well it looks like she's finally managed to get someone in the limelight, how low could she go, bedding Ronald Weasley.

Shaking his head, Severus wandered out to start his last day at Hogwarts. All he had to do today was pack up his rooms, teach Mia—he liked that name for her—the Memory Reversal charms and he could send her off to get her parents. Once he was prepared, he would inform Minerva of his plan, and be on his way to Ireland by nightfall. This was his new start, he should be excited… he sighed. So why did this all make him feel so miserable?

Making his way into the Great Hall, Severus found Hermione already seated at the head table, even though it was still early. Not even Minerva was there yet. "Good morning, Mia. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione attempted to smile, but it fell flat. "Okay," she finally conceded, and went back to staring at her mug of coffee, her plate remaining empty.

He looked at his own and suddenly understood how she felt. Last night after dinner, she'd told him everything that had happened to her over the week she'd been away. He'd instantly started to worry that the Parkinson family would make trouble for her over the incident. However, so far nothing had been forthcoming.

Hermione looked up fearfully as the mail arrived. There were only two owls, and unfortunately she recognised one of them as Harry's.

Severus heard her groan as the two letters dropped into her lap. But he drew his wand and hexed the tail feathers off the white owl when it swung around too close, slapping her across the cheek with its wing as it left. He saw her flinch and grab at her cheek, tears welling in her eyes.

That deed had tipped the balance, and he'd snapped. The Potions master offered Hermione a cloth, while covertly examining the mail. On one, he recognised Potter's scratchy penmanship, but the other had the Parkinson seal on it. That worried him, because it was likely to contain a nasty curse.

Her shaky hand started to reach for them, but Severus grabbed it. "Don't, at least one of them is likely to be cursed," he said quickly, and levitated the two letters up onto the table.

It was at this point that Minerva arrived. The headmistress' good morning, died on her lips as she took in the scene. There was a red mark blooming across Hermione's cheek and Severus was gingerly examining her mail, what had happened?

The Potions master looked up when she sat down. "I'm afraid, Hermione hasn't come back under err… pleasant circumstances," he finally settled on. He finished his examination of Potter's letter, and found it clear. "Here Mia, this one's fine."

Just as he said it, an acrid plume of sickly yellow smoke rose from the other one. With the practiced hand of vanishing many a spilt potion, Severus incinerated it. "The same cannot be said for that one," he added, looking at Minerva.

"Who would send such a letter to Hermione?" Minerva asked, shocked by the event.

"I believe it may have been Miss Parkinson's retaliation for an event yesterday."

Further explanation was rendered unnecessary when Hermione, made a growling noise through her teeth, threw Harry's letter down and cast a nonverbal spell that made it explode in a shower of sparks that also set the tea cosy on fire. Ignoring the smouldering cover, she turned to Severus. "He's accusing me of cheating on Ron. How dare he!" she seethed. Her voice started rising as the words spilt forth. "I find Ron screwing that Parkinson slut, and they tell me I was cheating on him. Well I've had it with all of them, juvenile little shits. I've wasted seven years looking after them, all but wiping their arses for them, and this is how they repay me." She drew a long breath, only to start again. "That's not friendship, where are they for me when I need support. They're too busy accusing of me of things I would love to be true," she gave Severus a painful look. "But they just a-aren't…" her voice trailed off. "Never mind," she said quietly, and tried to swallow her tears back down. "Excuse me, I'm not hungry."

What she'd said, suddenly hit Severus right in the middle of the stomach. Did Hermione want him too, did his Mia, actually love him?

He turned to her, just as she started to get up, but her eyes were fixed on the rustle of wings above them, as one more owl swooped down from the ceiling. This bird was carrying the distinct red envelope of a howler. It quickly dropped its package and was gone. The missive flipped up off the table and broke open. Molly Weasley's voice filled the Great Hall, the volume and viciousness seemed to push Hermione back into her chair.

"**Hermione Jean Granger, I have never been so disgusted by anyone. How dare you break poor Ron's heart, not to mention what your hex did to his chance of providing me with grandchildren! He is still in shock that he caught you with Severus Snape, of all people. Hermione I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you, I thought you had been brought up better than to give yourself to a death eater like a common whore. You are no longer welcome in my home**."

With that, the message violently shredded itself and exploded in a cloud of sparks and black smoke. Hermione had been gripping the table, trying to ground herself from the onslaught. She just sat there, silent. Finally she started mumbling, "But I've never done anything," and a sob escaped her. Pained eyes turned to Severus, there were tears trickling down her cheeks. She swallowed, and when she spoke her voice was soft, and thick with emotion. "You know," and she wiped a tear away as if that would stop them. "If you would have me, I would make you the happiest man in the world." Another sob broke her voice, "It's just ironic that the one thing I want more than anything is the thing I'm being accused of already having done, when I know it will never happen." She rose from the table, and looked at a stunned Severus. "I love you, and I wish with all my heart things were different, I'm sorry," she managed, "I've got to walk away from you, Severus. I just can't do friendship with you anymore," and she started walking from the hall on shaky legs. She only got to the great doors, before she collapsed in a sobbing heap, her heart completely shattered.

"Mia!" Severus was on his feet and running to her. He picked her up off the floor and hugged her to him. "I can't do it. I can't leave you, don't cry, darling," and he was kissing her wet face. "I love you too, I've tried to deny it, ignore it and tell myself you'd be better off with anyone else. But I can't do it."

By this time he'd shocked her out of her tears, there were only little hiccupping sobs and sniffs coming out. "Really… oh Severus, really?" and she hugged him tightly.

Then his mouth found hers and they kissed hungrily. Their embrace was interrupted by someone clearing her throat. "I think you two better come up to my office and explain everything," instructed Minerva. It was only then that Hermione and Severus realised they were on their knees on the floor and anyone could walk in.

Severus stood and pulled Hermione up with him. "Don't worry, love," he said, wiping her face. "We'll work it out," and uncaring of who saw they followed Minerva up to her office, walking arm in arm.

xox

The remainder of the day was a blur of organising and packing. Severus confided what he'd planned to do, then looking at Hermione; he told her he realised as soon as he saw her at breakfast that he couldn't have gone through with it. "Would you consider coming with me?" he asked quietly. "I want to break from everyone, everything. I am also planning to modify my name, a completely new start."

"So permanently?" Hermione asked, a small flame of hope appearing in her eyes.

"That is my intention."

She nodded, "And Minerva will be our failsafe?"

"Yes, I had always intended that she would be the only one who would know where to find me." He had started to speak again at the same moment as he saw hurt pass across Hermione's face. "I would have prepared a letter telling my godson…" But he stopped talking on the realisation that Hermione was feeling pain from what he'd said, and picking up her hand he clarified. "Hermione I never dreamed you could care for me, like I care for you. I was in the same position that you expressed this morning, finding friendship too difficult. I did intend on leaving you a letter with Minerva. You have to understand I thought you would come back yesterday engaged to Weasley." He swallowed hard, "There was no way I could have stayed for that wedding, do you understand?"

Her expression cleared a little. "Yes, Severus, I understand perfectly." She looked coy for a moment, then blushing she said quietly. "Would I take your name… when you change it?" she rushed on to say.

"I would be honoured if you did… if you would marry me?" his apprehensive expression was primed for rejection.

"Of course I will, silly man. I want to go with you and be your partner."

He beamed; neither Hermione nor Minerva had ever seen him smile that broadly. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring," he apologised.

Minerva cleared her throat once more, this time from behind her desk. Putting her wand down, she handed Severus a pretty ring she had just transfigured from a paper clip. "Will this do until you have a chance to buy one?"

"Thank you," Severus said genuinely, and placed the ring on Hermione's finger. "You will be our witness," he tilted his head. "If you wish to be, that is," he added cautiously.

"Try keeping me away; just tell me when it is." Minerva sighed, "I'm so happy that you've both woken up to yourselves."

"So what do I call you from now on?" Hermione asked.

"I thought to just modify my name a little, like I've already done with yours without thinking about it, I am planning to call myself, Rus Prince," he cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I'm entitled to use my mother's family name now I'm the only Prince left. We will be Rus and Mia Prince," he watched Hermione nod in return and smile quietly.

"So when are you leaving?" Minerva asked.

"Tonight, that's if that's not too quick for you, love?" Hermione smiled, blushing and shook her head.

xox

Severus had several unregistered wands that he had gained along the way during the war, so they each packed away their own wand and chose the one from his stash that suited them best. He had long ago sold Spinners End so he didn't have to worry about that.

A late afternoon trip to Diagon Alley, and then separate trips to Gringotts emptied their vaults except for a small amount. Both asked for their withdrawals to be in a muggle bank note in pounds sterling.

It was right on twilight when Minerva quietly escorted the couple to the gates of Hogwarts. Their immediate plans were to settle in their new home, go to the local courthouse and set a date for their wedding and then proceed to Australia—via Muggle transport—and deal with whatever they found there. The couple decided to leave Crookshanks with Minerva until they were settled and back from Australia.

xox

So it was, the next morning that Rus Prince and Mia Granger woke up in bed together in the modest but spacious master bedroom of Prince Manor, Ireland. They hadn't really had a chance to look around the house properly yet.

However, they had already met Great Aunt Bromhilda in the entranceway. Her portrait had obviously been placed prior to death, so in death she was well placed to scrutinize visitors, and she had not been amused by Eileen's brat and his mud-blood taking over her house.

Neither Severus nor Hermione gave her any mind. They had lived with the portrait of Walburga Black spewing the same vitriol for too long at No. 12. All they had been interested in by the time they'd arrived was finding a bed.

Hermione had never awoken naked in a bed before in her life, nor had she ever woken with another beside her. Well, not since she'd been a frightened child during a violent storm or after a bad dream, when she would wake in her parent's bed.

This was different, very different. Last night Hermione Granger had taken that last step to adulthood. Slowly turning in the circle of her lover's arms, her heart almost melted at a sight she had never thought she'd see, a peacefully sleeping Severus Snape.

There had been an awkward moment last night when they both realised that neither one of them had done this before. But there was also something earth shatteringly beautiful about being one another's first. Hermione couldn't speak for Severus but she was certain that it had been the most enjoyable experience of her life so far.

She almost giggled out loud when she thought of them standing on opposite sides of the bed last night, stark looks of terror on their faces. "I'll meet you in the middle," she'd offered bravely, wearing the usual oversized tee-shirt and flannel pants that she always slept in.

Severus had nodded curtly in his grey flannel pyjamas and they had both placed one knee on the bed. Their eyes were locked onto each others, and by the time they'd met in the centre they were both breathing heavily and their hearts were playing a violent tattoo. They kissed hungrily still kneeling on the bed, but when Severus' hands started gently sweeping Hermione body, hers reciprocated, and soon she found herself being pushed down with him laying beside her. His wandering hands easily found their way up under her shirt, where he had possibly been a little too tentative and gentle in his caresses of her breasts.

Hermione found herself arching into his touch regardless, and following his lead as their kisses intensified in urgency. Undoing the buttons of his top, she swept it from his shoulders, and breaking their kiss he pushed her tee over her head. Caught up in the moment, their bottoms had followed, allowing their eyes to finally drink in each other's naked form. Then hands and mouths started to explore the more intimate crevices and hidden places, all thoughts of embarrassment and modesty gone.

Their inexperience made their coupling awkward, but Severus managed to guide himself inch by inch into Hermione's tight, velvet channel. The final push that joined them completely made her stiffen in momentary pain. He stilled in both empathy and because once he was sheathed he had to collect his emotions or he was going to spend himself then and there like a teenager, before they'd even started.

All in all this worked out to both their advantages, and by the time Severus had himself in hand once more, Hermione's body had relaxed enough for her to allow him to move without causing her pain.

Neither of them knew where the natural instinct came from, but soon they were both moving together after only a little trial and error. Hermione's tentative squeaks turned into moans of pure desire and need that Severus was determined to quench. Shifting one hand down between their bodies he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves he'd discovered in his explorations before he had joined them, helping her to come before he did. He held off, gritting his teeth in the effort, until her felt her walls fluttering around him. One more thrust and she stilled, then it felt like a vice had gripped his shaft. Screaming his name in ecstasy, Hermione came hard, and with a grunting shout he followed.

Severus managed to keep himself from falling on top of her, but only just. Rolling onto his back, they both lay their panting and shivering. "That was… oh wow," Hermione managed.

"Oh wow, indeed," Severus panted in reply. Recovering a little, he rolled onto his side to face her. Stroking a curled finger down her cheek, he said, "I love you, Mia. I never thought I could be this happy."

Hermione curled herself around his side, her chin resting on the middle of his chest. "I love you too, Rus, you've made me just as happy."

The young woman was pulled from her recollections by gentle lips. "What are you thinking about, witch?" the sleep roughened voice beside her asked.

Wiggling against him, Hermione opened to his kiss. She moaned into it and then snickered when they came up for air. "Just how simply amazing I feel," she murmured. "For the first time in my life I feel truly free," she added.

"You feel free?" Severus laughed. "Only one other person knows where we are, and she will never ask us to do the impossible, nor demand anything of us."

Hermione laughed gaily. "Yes, I know, but it's two people really, if you count the old bat down stairs."

Severus joined her mirth. "Yes, we'll have to do something about her. We can't have her commenting every time we move." They kissed for a time, and he suddenly cackled, before saying, "I'm certain great Aunt Bromhilda could scare the vulture from grandmother Longbottom's hat." (1)

Hermione grinned that scary grin he loved so much, and replied, "Don't worry, darling. I dealt with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus for a year, I know a good deal about silencing portraits." Hermione cackled, tightening her arms around him.

"Yes, he was very vocal about that, every time he reported to me."

"Well, forgive me, I didn't trust him," Hermione muttered against his lips.

"You were very right not to, he was a Black, they're all nasty bits of work." He caressed her body and sighed. "Our new life starts today, and it's all ours, no one to interfere," and he then set about explaining to her non-verbally how happy he was about that.

Neither of them spared even a thought for the ones who had always used them and in Hermione's case, finally betrayed her. Severus was used to betrayal, so they understood each other well.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) The comment about grandmother Longbottom came from LittlebigmouthOKC in her review of the first chapter. I loved it so much I included it.

oOo

I know this sounds like the end, but next we go back to London to see Harry as he realise he's also been betrayed, and then on to Australia. See you soon

xXx

The original prompt is below:-

HG saves SS in the Shrieking Shack (method open for discussion). HG takes on nursing SS back to health, because as soon as he can walk he disappears down to the dungeons. She breaks his wards and has to save him again from his own stubbornness. She's bossy and he's pig headed, however, after a while they start to see one another's vulnerable sides. Much to his surprise, SS discovers he doesn't want to exploit her.

Unbeknown to HG, SS has received an owl telling him his maiden aunt on his mother's side has died, and he has inherited her cottage in Ireland. Once he has his pardon, which HG and HP fight to get for him. He starts to make plans to disappear.

While all this is going on, HG is in a floundering relationship with RW. Made more unstable by her apparent devotion to SS. RW calls her on it, and when she denies it, he storms out. The next day HG comes to No. 12 to apologise but finds him bedding some bimbo while HP is out. (We can talk about whom later). HG breaks off their relationship there and then. But next day while with SS, who is planning his getaway that night. HG receives an owl from HP accusing her of being despicable for cheating on poor Ron.

It's too much, and she breaks down telling SS the whole story. SS is surprised with himself when he comforts her. Even worse, SS feels guilty that he's about to desert her as well. He can't do it, but he needs to leave. He realises he has feeling for her, and after they admit said feelings, he asks her to go with him.

They make a plan, get settled in Ireland, then go to Australia to restore HG's parent's memories. After they've disappeared HP learns the truth, and starts searching for them, feeling terrible that he's misjudged her.

HP goes to DM looking for SS, and they start a friendship. HP stays with GW, but they incorporate DM into their relationship and become a triad, which works really well for them. Ginny's always been insatiable but having two guys, she's finally sated.

The only things I'm not sure about is SS changing his name. They will need some trace to be able to track them down eventually. Say if a baby girl's name arrives on the Hogwarts roll for future students, it would need to be something someone recognises, and it can take the required ten years to find them.


	4. Realisation

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from Harry Potter, the plot is only partially mine as well._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I apologise that I have not answered reviews for this chapter personally. Please forgive me, time just got the better of me and I suspected that you would want the next chapter rather than me telling you what the site had already told you when you pressed the review button. Still I very much value every single one of you, thank you for your reviews, and follows and favourites. _

_So on to our next chapter. For anyone who is confused, yes, I've changed Severus and Hermione to Rus and Mia (as per the prompt requested), however I think it will be easier to understand the story if I keep referring to them as Severus and Hermione in the narrative. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Four – Realisation**

The next month went at lightning speed. Severus and Hermione opened new bank accounts and started life in a fairly typical Irish village. They decided on a simple wedding after they'd returned from Australia. That way, Hermione's parents had the option of attending if they wished to.

Back in London, it was also about this time that the truth of Hermione's supposed deeds came out. Pansy Parkinson had not been seen in public since the day before Hermione Granger discovered her straddling Ronald Weasley's hips. She was said to have dumped the redhead by owl and gone into seclusion.

So it was nearing the end of summer when Ron and Harry were discussing girlfriends over a pint at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had finally finished with Ginny not the week before. After dancing around him for weeks, the red-headed witch finally admitted that she was seeing Neville Longbottom, and that she didn't feel any connection with Harry anymore.

Even though this in some ways had been a relief, Harry was still languishing a little over it all, and Ron was giving him a pep talk—from his vast experience—when the truth slipped out. He'd obviously forgotten what he'd originally said and scoffed at Harry. "We'll at least it was her that screwed around on you, not like me. That was so embarrassing, being caught by 'Mione with Parkinson riding me." He laughed humourlessly, "Then the bloody bitch hexed me bits tiny, that was real humiliating goin' to St. Mungos, I couldn't even piss without wetting myself. Especially when the _male_ healer produced his wand, said a quick _finite_ and they were back to normal, all while his shoulders were shaking, trying not to bloody laugh." Ron had become quite engrossed in his story, and his face was red with remembered anger and embarrassment over the situation.

However, when open mouthed silence greeted his statement, Ron—for once in his life—quickly realised his mistake. "Err… I mean, when I caught her with the greasy git," he tried to say half-heartedly, but his voice trailed off as he watched the storm clouds building.

By this time, Harry was on his feet and already drawing his wand. "You've done it to me again, haven't you?" It was really a rhetorical question, and muttered to himself more than anything. Harry started to sneer, he was obviously mentally counting up the amount of times Ron had deceived him and manipulated him into thinking badly of Hermione.

Ron's face paled, and realised he'd made it so much worse by trying to cover the statement. At least he had the grace to merely sit there waiting for the hammer to fall, and he wasn't disappointed, even if the suspense was killing him.

Harry Potter's temper snapped. "You bastard. I hated lying to 'Mione after I'd convinced her to come and visit you. I didn't know at the time that you'd told Molly you were engaged to her, and then you told the poor woman that she couldn't tell anyone because _'Mione_ was saving it as a surprise for Christmas." The raven-haired wizard gasped, "That's why she suddenly left that Sunday lunch, isn't it?" He started thinking out loud. "Molly must have said something to her after Ginny dragged me off to her bedroom." He looked back at Ron, "No wonder she left. All she'd ever done was kiss you, once…" his face was incredulous.

Without warning his expression shifted to a scowl, and his wand levelled at Ron's nose. "You have one hour to grab your stuff from No. 12, slugs or not," Harry said, poking his wand at him with a slight flick of the wrist. It was a Granger modified spell, a cross between Ginny's Bat-Bogey and the traditional slug vomiting jinx. Hermione had taught it to him while they were camping. Casting one last look at Ron, he added, "And I don't think you've near suffered enough for what you've done yet, 'Mione was too nice to you." His wand moved to the redhead's crotch and Ron felt his equipment lighten even more than it had when Hermione had cursed him. "And a 'quick Finite' won't fix that, it will have to wear off," Harry spat at him and stalked off into Diagon Alley.

xox

The boy-who-lived-twice walked round and round in circles for what seemed like hours thinking. _What have I done? Why didn't I think?_ Finally it dawned on him. _I'll just visit her_, _it's not too late,_ _I'll just go and plead with her to forgive me._

He apparated with a loud crack, he was so upset it's a wonder he didn't splinch himself. The castle wards recognised him as they always did, and he started at a sprint up to the castle, just as he was about to career through the huge doors, when the headmistress, who had seen him coming, moved to intercept him, barring his progress.

"Where's the fire, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked calmly.

"Oh hello, Professor, I c-can't talk now I've got to see 'Mione… I… she. I just need to see her," he asserted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. Potter," Minerva continued calmly.

"But it's got to be. I know she'll be mad with me… b-but I need to see her… please," he pleaded.

"As I said, Mr. Potter it's just not possible," Minerva's mouth was tight.

"B-but… I-I need to apologise."

"Yes, you do, but it's too late. I'm afraid it's not possible, she's not here."

"What do you mean too late? When will she be back?"

"She won't," Minerva watched his face fall, and she couldn't help twisting the knife a little, she was still very annoyed at both him and the Weasley matriarch for their desertion of Hermione, they both should have known her better than that. "Yes, after you and Molly Weasley, comprehensively maligned her character for a deed she was innocent of. She left, with instructions that I was to tell no one where she'd gone, and I intend to keep my word to her. Now I suggest you go back to the high-life and leave Hermione Granger to those who actually care about her."

"I care about her," Harry asserted.

Minerva drew herself up to her full height, her mouth a thin line."I beg to differ, Mr. Potter. Someone who truly cared for her would never cause her the pain you have inflicted." Minerva went to move past him.

"Well, what about Snape, does he know where she is? They were very chummy," he all but spat maliciously.

"Severus no longer works here. In fact, I believe he's is no longer resident in England."

"Oh!"

Minerva nodded, "Good day, Mr. Potter. I assume you can find the front gates?"

Harry grimaced, "Err, yes Professor, good bye."

xox

A little later in Ireland, Severus had just sent Minerva an owl telling her the date of their wedding, and that they were catching the plane to Australia that night. He instructed their owl to stay with the headmistress until they got back, as they were uncertain how long they would be gone.

Walking into the kitchen, he caught sight of Hermione in the vege patch out the back. He stood and watched her delicious little derriere bouncing around as she pulled the vegetables for dinner. They didn't need to be at Heathrow until ten pm, so they decided to eat dinner and then apparate there. However, they'd never get there at this rate; she seemed to be having more than a little trouble with a carrot.

Walking out to help her, he chuckled at the string of curses his witch was issuing to the innocent looking vegetable that was refusing to leave the ground. Yes, chuckling was now a normal part of Severus' day. Being away from the stress of Hogwarts and starting again where only a woman who loved him knew him had brought the normally acerbic wizard out of himself a little. He was far more easy going and friendly with people when he wasn't expecting them to reject him.

As he walked, he could see exactly what was going to happen, and he had his wand ready. He was just about to her when the vegetable finally relinquished its hold on terra firma and Hermione sailed backwards with a panicked squeak.

Severus cast the Cushioning Charm and arrived just in time to catch her as she bounced back up, with the carrot still clutched firmly in her hand. "That put up quite a fight, didn't it?" he chuckled at her red, scowling countenance.

"Damn thing," she said, glaring at it, and looking back to Severus. "Thank you, love. Are we all ready?"

He smiled, "I believe so. Let's get dinner on, and perhaps we can find something else to do while it cooks," his mouth was already showing her what he had in mind. She shivered feeling his hot breath caressing her ear as his deep voice rumbled against her neck, and his mouth moved to devouring the juncture of her neck and collarbone. He'd discovered this spot their very first night together, and found that it made her knee turn to jelly every time without fail.

This was evidenced when he heard, "Oohhh Ruussssie," and he snickered. Together they made short work of putting their roast dinner on, and Severus lifted Hermione, who curled her legs around his waist, and he walked with them into the bedroom. Turning he sat on the bed, with her straddling his hips while his mouth moved further down to the neckline of her dress. The dress had buttons down the front and Severus was making short work of them in his quest for more flesh.

Hermione shuddered when his hands finally contacted her bare skin and started caressing her shoulders after pushing the dress back off them, Severus allowed her to push him backwards so she was astride his hips, her centre rubbing into his crotch.

Soon he rolled them so she was pinned to the bed. Balancing on his elbows, Severus allowed his weight to settle on her. He knew how much she loved feeling him on top of her. A whispered spell saw them both naked, and Hermione arching into his body seeking contact.

xox

A week later found them in the same situation, but this time in their hotel room in Sydney, Australia. Severus slid home and they both groaned at the sensation. He, as her tight velvet walls gripped his manhood perfectly, and Hermione because he stretched her just right. It was almost like they had been made to fit together, they were compliments.

Neither of them were using contraceptives, because one of the first things they had settled on when they came together was their mutual desire to be a family. Both were only children and had decided that they would have at least two children if everything worked out for them, and as quickly as they could.

Their wedding was in little over two months and what would it hurt if there was a little one on the way when they married. He or she would be coming into a loving home, and they were both working in the apothecary that was surprisingly part of the estate.

The village they were living in was an interesting mixture of magical and non-magical people. It was possibly unique in the magical world. The Muggles were surprisingly tolerant of magical ways, and while the magical residents did not flaunt their abilities the odd unexplained occurrences was usually ignored. Both Severus and Hermione had fitted right in. In fact, they were looking forward to going back to what they already considered their home.

They had been observing Hermione's parents for a few days now, and Severus was fairly certain he could undo the memory charm. They sat behind them in a café at lunchtime, and Severus had probed lightly with a slightest amount of Legilimency. He discovered that whilst they were happy in themselves, they had the idea that something was missing from their lives, but they couldn't place what it was.

Severus explained to Hermione that this was an excellent sign, because it meant that her modifications had only locked their memories away, she hadn't erased them as she was concerned she had. It was all very undoable. Of course he didn't tell her that any skilled Legilimens could have broken her spell if they had been captured. She had been through enough, so why tell her all the trouble she'd been to would have been useless if they had been captured by death eaters.

The next part of their plan was to get Charles and Jean Granger, aka Monica and Wendell Wilkens somewhere where they could have their undivided attention. It was decided that a little magical manipulation of the staff at the dental practice tomorrow at lunchtime was the go.

xox

The next morning, Hermione woke early. Severus groaned when he discovered that she had ordered their breakfast for six am. "We can't do this until mid-day, Mia. Why so early?"

"I'm sorry Rus, I'm just excited. I knew I wouldn't have been able to sleep past sun-up anyway."

Severus groaned again and covered his head with his pillow. "Would have given you a sleeping potion if I'd known you'd be up this early," he grumbled into the mattress.

"Oh Rusie, don't be such a grouch." She burrowed her head under the pillow with him and started kissing what she could reach of his face. "I've ordered your favourite pancakes for you."

She saw one eye open. "With maple syrup _and_ strawberries?"

"Mm-hmm," her hand wove its way under his hip to grasp his morning erection, "and if you like, I can put a stasis charm on the food until we've done something about this," she said, moving her curled hand up and down his rigid shaft.

Hermione saw his eyebrow rise. "What did you have in mind?" his still sleep affected voice asked.

"Roll onto your back and I'll show you," Hermione suggested, arching her own eyebrow.

Smiling, Severus complied and watched her climb onto him. She was slick and ready for him and she simply slid home. Placing her hands on his chest, Hermione leant forward and started rising and falling, watching Severus' face light with pleasure with every stroke of her body around his.

He allowed her control for a while, but as soon as their need became urgent, he deftly rolled them and made Hermione shake and quiver before she bowed up into him and exploded in sensation around him. Severus soon followed and they had started their day.

While they were eating breakfast afterwards, Hermione suddenly had a warm feeling in her abdomen. "Oh," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Severus wanted to know, looking slightly concerned.

"I just felt something strange… but nice," she replied. He gave her a puzzled look. "I'm okay; it was just an odd pleasant feeling, that's all," she explained rubbing her stomach absently.

Severus nodded and went on eating his breakfast.

xox

At quarter to twelve, Hermione was pacing in the little park, down the road from her parents dental practice. Severus was watching her. "Mia, sit down, you're making a track." He had only recently returned after subliminally suggesting to the two nurses and the receptionist that lunch away from the surgery today would be an excellent idea.

The pair in the park watched the three women leave, and they started towards the surgery. When they entered, her parents were conversing behind the counter. "Oh, I'm sorry we're closed for lunch, did you have an appointment?" Hermione's mother asked.

"No," Hermione said slowly, and she saw a strange look on her father's face. This soon spread to her mother's as well. She could hear Severus behind her chanting the counter-spell for her memory charm, and she watched as her parents eyes went out of focus then seemed to clear again.

Now Hermione had no doubt that they would be shocked and even annoyed. She had changed a fair bit in the almost two years they had been here in Australia, but tears on her part and complete disorientation were things she hadn't reckoned on.

It was her mother's gasp of, "Hermione!" that made her realise she was crying.

"Mum," Hermione sobbed and raced around the counter pulling her confused mother into a tight hug. The poor woman stiffened and her startled eyes sought her husband's.

Severus realised they were not ready for their wayward daughter to just come prancing up to them crying, and throw herself at them. He pulled her away as gently as he could and drew her to him. "Give them a chance to take it in, love," he cautioned, as she sobbed on his chest.

"But I thought they'd remember me as soon as we undid it. I've missed them so much, and I just wanted them back."

"Shh, love it's all right," Severus kissed her head and rubbed her back. Looking up he saw two sets of brown eyes watching them. Shifting Hermione so she was embraced with one arm he offered his right hand. "Hello, I'm Severus Prince, and I know this must be a terrible shock for you. Hermione has been looking forward to this moment ever since the war ended, so she's a bit emotional."

It was a totally stunned Charles Granger who finally took the offered hand. "Hello, Severus. Err… Charles Granger," he looked around, "A shock? We woke up as Wendell and Monica this morning," said the very confused dentist and he turned his attention to his wife as she curled her arms around his left arm looking for comfort.

He looked at her with concerned eyes; she was gazing in disbelief at their daughter.

"Hermione?" she asked finally, "W-what have you done to us. Why did we forget about you?"

"Mum," Hermione lifted her head from Severus' chest and turned very swollen eyes to her mother. "I was saving you."

"Saving us… you used magic against us," she said, anger coursing through each word. "I think you should go," her mother drew herself up tightly.

"Actually," Charles said, before things got out of hand. "I think we need to discuss this and calm down a little. Where can we contact you once we're ready to talk?"

"We're staying at the Inter-Continental, room 202 until next Friday, at which point we will be going back home." Severus withdrew a card from his pocket. "Here is our address in Ireland."

Charles glanced at his wife and extended his hand out to squeeze Hermione's arm. "Chin up poppet, we'll work it out." He moved his hand to Severus' arm. "I can see you take wonderful care of her, we'll see you soon."

Severus led a hic-upping Hermione from the surgery. He walked her up the street and around into an alleyway, where he apparated them into their hotel room. He knew she would be emotional but he hadn't reckoned on this much emotion. He sat with her and rocked her until she finally slept. Tucking her into bed he went to have a shower to try and relax himself.

About two hours after they'd returned, there was a quiet knock on the door. Severus put his book down and went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Charles Granger, who said by way of explanation, "I didn't have a full schedule this afternoon, is poppet all right?"

"She's asleep at the moment; she was very emotionally over-wrought about it all."

"I know how she feels," Charles scrubbed his hand in his hair. "Could you please explain to me what's happened?"

"Of course, please, come in," Severus offered, and they moved to the lounge. "How much did Hermione tell you about her role in a wizarding war?" The confused look on Charles' face said it all. "Oh, that much," Severus scoffed sarcastically, and then sighed. "Well, it's like this…" and he explained the whole mess.

Once he was certain Charles understood why she had taken such drastic action, they moved on to more personal matters, and Severus filled him in basically on what had happened and why they had moved away. They were just moving on to the wedding when the bedroom door opened and a very sleepy Hermione wandered through. "Rusie?" her sleep rough voice asked.

"Here love," and Severus stood followed by Charles.

Hermione saw her father and didn't quite know what to do, she didn't want a repeat of the hug she'd inflicted on her mother. Charles walked over to her, and opened his arms. Hermione flew into them and hugged her father tightly. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I had to do it."

"Severus has been kind enough to fill me in on all the things you haven't, young lady. I think we'll need some time to digest all this. Your mum is still very upset, we'll talk and perhaps we'll invite you both around for dinner in a couple of days, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Okay," she repeated.

xox

A few days following this, back in England, Harry Potter was walking down Diagon Alley, when he saw a bushy-haired witch in the distance. He ran to catch her, as he got closer, he started calling, "Hermione… Her-mi-one," but the witch turned into an alley and was gone before he reached her.

He was just walking away disappointed, when a small person stepped into his path. "Harry, come and sit, there are Nargles hovering all around you, and that wasn't Hermione," a dreamy voice that could only belong to one person asserted.

Harry found his scowl softening at the sight of Luna Lovegood as his eyes managed to focus on her. She was pulling him by the arm towards Fortescues, and Harry let her. "Sit," she ordered. "I can see you need dirigible plum ice-cream."

"I need what?" he huffed, as she pushed him into a chair.

"It will protect you from those Nargles," she instructed, like everyone knew that.

"Look Luna, I appreciate your concern, but I'm really not in the mood…"

She cut him off as she tapped the menu with her wand. "Losing your best friends will put you in a bad mood," she stated calmly.

"What… how did you know about that?"

Luna laughed dreamily. "It's common knowledge that Hermione's left and you had a very public screaming match with Ron, Harry." His ice cream arrived, "You're too good for Ron, by the way, now eat your ice cream, I promise you'll feel better."

Without even realising he was doing it, Harry picked up the spoon and spooned a mouthful into his mouth. The tangy sourness of the plums bit into his tastebuds, but before he could pull a face at it, an intense sweetness mixed into the sensations and he found himself saying, "Mmm," and he heard Luna giggle gently.

"You have always been too good for him, you know," she continued, after smiling at his reaction to the treat she'd forced on him.

"Who, Ron?" and his scowl returned for a moment, as he watched Luna's blond head nod. "He's turned into a very shallow person. I don't know how I didn't see it?"

Luna's small chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "He's always been a shallow person, Harry. His one claim to fame was his friendship with you."

"She's right you know, Potter," another voice drawled, as the owner of the silvered tongue sat opposite him.

Harry looked up expecting to see the usual arrogant Malfoy scowl, a ready rebuttal forming on his lips. It died before the breath it was carried on left his body. A huffed, "Malfoy?" that turned into a question was all he managed.

Sitting opposite him was the normally arrogant visage of Draco Malfoy, but his eyes showed concern for the situation that Harry would have never imagined he would see there.

Instead the blond wizard held out a well manicured hand. "Truce?"

Harry looked down at the hand then up to the steady quick-silver eyes calmly observing him, and he gingerly extended his hand. "Um… I'll… really, Malfoy. I don't know what to say."

"Well really, Potter, you never actually did. What have you screwed up today then?"

Harry couldn't quite bring himself to scowl at the comment, even though he knew he must have looked like a maniac running up the street. He could see it was made in jest, and after wiping his hand when he noticed there was ice-cream on it, he shook Draco's still offered hand. Harry even managed a half-hearted smile, "Truce," he reinforced.

Luna had been sitting quietly while the wizard's talked, but now offered informatively. "He's wondering where Hermione Granger's gone."

"Yes, she did disappear quite well didn't she? You picked the wrong friend there, didn't you?"

"Yeh, I guess I did, but Ron's always been my best mate," Harry said in his own defence.

"Oh tsk, tsk. Just between you and me, Potter. He wasn't much of a best mate. He never has been. He was forever turning you against Granger, and she was the only thing between you and disaster most of the time. I assume you've just found out he was lying to you about her again. But this time it's too late, she's gone, so you can't crawl back to her." The blond wizard went off on a wholly unexpected lecture about the qualities of Hermione Granger. "Really, it was inevitable that Weasley would screw it up with Granger, and then blame her for it. A babe like her has a brain; you have to work on getting what you want. There has to be a mutual understanding, she's just not the casual type. The full frontal attack you would use on a pub slag is never going to work on such a fine witch," Draco shook his head.

"What do you care, Malfoy. You hated Hermione," Harry asked, still obviously confused.

"What is it about Gryffindors that make them so truly blind," he said, more to himself than anyone.

"Harry, Draco could not show anything but animosity towards Gryffindors during the war, or he would have been killed by those who truly did hate," Luna added to the conversation, when the blond Slytherin didn't seem to be able to comment.

"You don't," Harry looked at Draco with his mouth gaping, "hate, I mean?"

"Oh, that is most unbecoming, Potter. I really don't wish to see your tonsils, and no, I've never hated you or Granger." He lifted a blond brow, "Weasley, in the other hand, well he was just a troll."

"We like you, Harry, we want to be your friends," Luna added.

Luna's dreamy smile made Harry feel somehow comfortable to talk to her. Even Malfoy's brand of playful snark was somehow consoling. "I don't know what to think anymore?" Harry said, totally confused. He was at the end of his tether, nothing had gone right since the war and now he was friendless, and it was all his own fault. He ran his hands distractedly through his always messy black hair. "How do you know all these things?" he questioned in almost a pleading voice.

It was Draco who answered. "I watch and I listen, not to mention that the witch Granger hexed that was one of my brown nosing alumni." He chuckled, "Couldn't have happened to a nicer girl," he shivered, "that bitch has had her tongue in places I'd never want to visit." The blond wizard suddenly glanced at his wristwatch. "What time does it start?"

"Oh," said Luna in answer. "The paper said 3.20."

"Well we better go, or we'll be late," Draco returned.

They both saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face. "Hey," Draco said, "you can come too if you like."

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies," Luna informed him.

"Oh… really?"

"Yeh, really," Draco confirmed. "We've been wanting to see _The Matrix_, for ages."

"Really, so have I," Harry, smiled.

"Well come on then." Leaning forward, Luna threaded an arm through each of their elbows and rose from her chair. "I've heard the chase scene at the beginning is brilliant."


	5. Healing

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates, and any mention of modern technology doesn't mean I own it._

sSs

**A/N:- **_It was pointed out to me that the prompt says HP/GW/DM, I'm sorry about that. Becca and I discussed this and we changed it to HP/LL/DM, and I forgot to change the prompt before I put it in, my apologies for any confusion._

_I have purposely not given a name to the Irish village that Hermione and Severus have called home, as I am not in any way familiar with Ireland, apart from the fact that it is a beautiful country and the original home of the lovely Connemara pony. I have no wish to try and make up knowledge I haven't got, because I may offend someone without knowing about it. Therefore the village will remain nameless._

hHh

**Chapter Five – Healing**

True to his word Charles Granger phoned two days later to invite Hermione and Severus to something he called a BBQ on Saturday evening. Hermione was very excited, but Severus cautioned her that it might not be as simple as she thought it was going to be.

They had been given the address, and it was out in the suburbs. Looking at their options for getting there, they decided driving was the best one. They couldn't apparate somewhere they had no idea where they were going to land.

In Britain there was a network of known apparition points. Neither of them knew the Australian system to use it. "Do you know how to drive?" Hermione commented carefully.

"Of course I know how to drive," Severus returned, his eyes narrowing just a little. "Although I will admit it may be a while since I've done so," his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd like to learn when we get back, I think," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Can you drive here on a UK licence?"

"I'm certain we'll find that out down stairs," Severus encouraged, "Come, we'll stop at the desk on the way out."

He held out his hand to her, Hermione happily took it and they started down to the lobby.

xox

Back in England, Harry was no closer to feeling settled. Over the last week he had been happy to have the support of Luna and Draco, but that was still a fledgling friendship and he was still being very troubled by what he had done to Hermione. He'd finally thought to question Draco about his god-father's whereabouts, but he didn't gain much from that apart from almost losing his new friends.

"Severus wrote me a letter about… oh two months ago, I think." Draco was dubious about the date, "It's been so busy here, I've lost track. Anyhow, his letter talked about wanting to make a fresh start, that there were too many people here with a negative opinion of him."

At this point Harry scoffed, "Well he kind of brought that on himself," he commented, only to find himself on the point of a wand.

"How dare you, Potter." They had been sitting under a tree in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "Do you think he had any bloody choice, the poor man was being used by Dumbledore, and spied on by the Dark Lord, he was doubted by all the Gryffindors in that Order of the Phoenix thingie, and he was trying to keep us all alive. Then little prats like you criticise him for being surly. Do you know by the end of it all I overheard him s-say to f-father," Draco suddenly lost his gusto and swallowed hard. "H-he s-said… at least when it was all over he'd be dead," the blond wizard managed in a broken voice, there were tears trickling down his cheeks, and his wand trembled and fell away. "I only have Mum left, but I understood completely why he wanted to go, and why he would feel the need to do it alone. I hope though, that maybe one day he'll contact me."

Having said that, he broke down completely, Luna took him against her and comforted him. "Draco's right, Harry, Professor Snape's a hero; please don't say anything against him. Yes he was unpleasant to us at school. But do you blame him; he had little or no support. Everyone needs someone, and he was being used by everyone with few he could trust, and they were in just as precarious position as he was." She also had tears in her eyes.

"He could have trusted Dumbledore," Harry asserted in blind support to his mentor.

Luna's answer surprised him. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore was as mad as the Dark Lord was, he didn't support, he only used."

This sat Harry down sharply; he knew deep in his heart that she was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. Dumbledore had used everyone, _even me_, he thought, but he'd never thought of it from Snape's point of view before. They had been awful to him—well Ron and him, Hermione had always been fair—but they had always assumed the worst of the raven-haired wizard. Could it have all been an act, could Hermione have seen through it and worked out what she couldn't convince us of?

He looked at Draco still unabashedly upset and he realised that he'd been awful, not only had he lost his god-father, but also his father. He scooted forward on the grass to reach for his new friends. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said quietly. "I've never thought of it like that."

Luna offered what Draco couldn't find the words for, and held out her hand to Harry. "It's all still very raw for all of us. We've all had so much upheaval and hurt in our lives." She drew Harry to her as well, "Everyone needs people who appreciate them and accept them for who they are."

Yet again the words shot straight to Harry's heart to add to his guilt. Hermione had often complained that they never wanted to do what she wanted to do. But they had ignored her requests and bullied her into line without giving a care for her needs or wants. _It's no wonder she left, especially after what Ron did… and w-what I did. I really need to find her, but she seems to have disappeared of the radar completely._

He'd been to the ministry, and had the Aurors search for her wand signature. There was nothing, no trace at all. It was like she'd dropped off the face of the earth, she really didn't want to be found.

xox

Late Saturday afternoon, Severus and Hermione were just arriving in Windsor, a large town west of Sydney. It hadn't taken Severus long to become conversant with the sedan they'd hired. In fact they intended to keep it and do some sight-seeing during the next week.

The whole hiring the car and working out the address had turned into a great adventure, as well as great fun. Hermione bought a book entitled, '_Internet For Dummies'_, Severus had complained that neither of them were stupid.

To which Hermione answered, "Well, we'll certainly look pretty dumb if we go to a Muggle Internet café and we can't use the Internet, won't we?"

"Very well, I concede your point," he said, and without further words, he picked up the book and started reading.

Hermione had used a computer while at home last time, but that had been years ago now, and she was blown away with the advancements since that time. Once they had each read the book and discovered Google and all its delights, and then specifically, Google Maps they'd worked out how to get where they wanted to go. Their directions had worked well, and they pulled up in front of the address Charles had given them.

Initially Jean Granger had still been hostile, and Hermione realised she was going to have to work at getting her mother to see her point of view, and that perhaps that may just take time.

Her parents had tentatively agreed to come to their wedding, and her mother even suggested a shopping trip on the Wednesday to look at dresses and such, but that's where the deal soured. "But even if you two come there will only be a few people there, I didn't think I'd bother with the whole dress thing," Hermione said, looking to Severus.

That was when the topic of her Hogwarts friends came up. "I don't understand, what happened to all your friends from Hogwarts?"

"We've actually grown apart," Hermione stated, "War changes people, and we just didn't survive that change."

"Don't be utterly ridiculous," Jean said. "You're too young to make assertions like that."

Hermione was instantly on her feet and on the defence. "Mother! How can you say that, you haven't seen me for over two years, you don't know what I've suffered or felt in that time."

"And whose fault is that, young lady?" her mother had countered, scolding.

"I did what I did to save your lives. Why won't you even try to understand that?"

"All you did was mess things up, now we have to move away and start again. There is no way we can explain to people that we were Monica and Wendell one minute, and then Jean and Charles the next."

"But Mum, I saved your lives. Dad understands, why can't you see that I had your best interests at heart?"

"So taking away our choice was in our best interest?"

"Yes, because you would never have let me otherwise."

Both men had been letting them talk it through without interruption. Severus suddenly realised what Jean was doing. Yes she was very cross with her daughter, and she was trying to treat her like an adult, by letting her reason it out.

"That's exactly right, Hermione. We would have never agreed to it." She sighed, appearing happy that some of the tension seemed to leak away. "Perhaps we could have found another way. What you did was too extreme, and without our consent."

"You don't know that it was too extreme. You had no idea of what these wizards were capable of." Then the penny finally seemed to drop into Hermione's mind. "But Mum… D-dad, you're correct I had no right to take away your choice in the matter. I'm sorry." Hermione's head dropped in contrition.

Jean sighed, having seen all the evidence she wanted. "Yes, I can see that you are, and since I have every intention of being a doting grandmother sometime in the future. I'm going to work with you and see if we can get passed this. You always had Charles wrapped around your little finger, but you need to pay some penance for this, Hermione."

"Hey," complained Charles to his wife. "She's our only daughter."

"Yes," replied Jean, "I am well aware of that. Although now it appears we have a son as well."

Charles grinned and held out his hand. "Welcome to the family Rus."

Being called his assumed name, made Severus grin. Charles understood what he was trying to do, and supported him. He took the offered hand firmly. "Thank you, Charles."

"Now I don't know about you two, but I'm really hanging out of dessert. It's an Australian stable, and even though the dentist in me cringes at the obscene amount of sugar in it. Jean will tell you," and he covered his wife's hand, "that I'm completely addicted to it."

Jean rose from the table and came back minutes later with a dessert that looked, for all the world, like a pile of white chiffon with fruit on top. "It's called a Pavlova, named after the early twentieth century Russian ballerina, Anna Pavlova. It's quite decadent and very rich, but I've not met a single person yet who dislikes it," she laughed.

The evening settle back into a more relaxed frame, and soon it was time to go. Jean found herself surprised to say that she didn't want them to leave. "Why, don't you two do that popping out thing that you do. Check out of your hotel and come back here, after all we'll only have limited time together until you leave."

Charles enclosed Jean from behind with his arms. "That's a great idea, and your sightseeing will be so much easier from here than in the city."

Looking back at her husband, Jean added, "Then tomorrow we can go on a picnic, there are some beautiful spots along the Hawkesbury River."

Hermione looked at Severus and he smiled and nodded. "Very well," he agreed. He did it purely for Hermione, he would have been much more comfortable it the hotel at present. But he could see she really wanted to.

xox

The next few days were filled with outings and the whole tourist thing. Charles and Jean were still masquerading as Monica and Wendell at work. After all what choice did they have? Nobody quite knew what to do about it, either. They refused to allow Severus to place any memories charms on anyone, and besides that would be difficult on such a large number of people.

A few good ideas did come out of their last days together though. Once Hermione had explained why she was no longer close to her friends Jean—who was determined that her little girl would have a white wedding—suggested that if they felt such a part of their new community that they could have an old fashioned open wedding. "Place leaflets around the town, and get council permission to hold it in the town square. We will provide a banquet, you can organise an independent celebrant, if the civil one won't oblige, and we get a folk band. I'm certain that the community would want to help." Jean had grown up in a little English village, not unlike the one Hermione and Severus had described, so she'd been to many of these events. In fact in country areas it was almost expected.

"Actually that's a brilliant idea," Charles added. "We'll take our holidays and come a week early to help."

xox

So, it was all arranged. There was still a long way to go before parents would trust daughter again implicitly, but it was a very happy Hermione who hugged her parent's good bye at Sydney International Airport. Jean then pulled a surprised Severus into a hug as well.

Charles cackled at his gasp of shock. "If you're going to belong to this family Rus, you better get used to being hugged."

The men shook hands enthusiastically and they boarded their plane. There were many things to think and talk about on the return journey. Severus decided they needed a car, and definitely a computer so they could email one another.

However, Hermione considered the most pressing need when they got back, was to do something about Great Aunt Bromhilda. She was determined that the old bag would not spoil the still fragile relationship she had with her parents with all her pure-blood nonsense.

When they arrived at Heathrow this time, they checked into the airport hotel for the night. There was no way they could apparate anywhere until they'd at least had a decent night's sleep, and for the first time since they'd come together, that's exactly what they did, they were exhausted.

The next morning, after a late breakfast in the hotel Brassiere, they checked out and apparated to Dublin to do some shopping. While they'd had the car in Australia, they had done a little comparing of makes and models. They had decided on an Audi A4, and so they headed straight to the Audi dealer.

Severus easily found exactly what he wanted, it was last year's model and it was black. While the dealership sorted out the finance and detailed the car. Hermione and Severus went to the Irish equivalent of Diagon Alley and sent an owl to Minerva, telling her they were home and inviting her to visit them on the weekend and bring Crookshanks with her.

Then it was back into Muggle Dublin to buy a laptop, and work out how it could be connected to the Internet from their village. Surprisingly, ADSL was available in their tiny town. All they had to do was get a landline connected to the house. "Yes," Severus said as they left the computer shop laden down with a laptop, printer and a mobile phone each. "We'll definitely have to move that portrait."

"There's electricity at the shop. I wonder how long it will take to get it connected to the house?"

"We'll find out when we get home," Severus assured her as they made their way back to the car yard.

Hermione had gotten used to seeing Severus dressed in Muggle jeans and shirt, reflective sunglasses on, driving them around New South Wales, and the look suited him a lot. They had explored the south coast, Blue Mountains and the highlands, in fact, anything they could within a two hundred kilometre radius of Windsor.

Now, to see his quiet command of their new vehicle filled her with a new appreciation of the wizard who would soon be her husband. Especially once they were on an in between towns road and he pulled over and got out. "Come on, love. It's a lovely car to drive."

"You're letting me have a turn… but I don't know what to do," she gasped.

"You soon will," he said kindly, pushing her into the driver's seat.

He got in the other side, and explained. "Use your right foot for both accelerator and brake. The accelerator is the one on the right side. Indicator's are here, so," he clicked his seat belt on. "Check that there's nothing coming in both mirrors and by actually turning your head and looking, put your foot on the brake, now push the button in here," he covered her hand and showed her, "and shift the lever to D. Check there's nothing coming again and push the lever down to indicate that you're coming onto the road."

Hermione did all that, and slowly guided the car onto the road. Her grin grew as she realised she could do it, even if they were now going a lot slower.

"Good girl," he praised, and pulling out his wand. He took off his sunglasses and tapped them saying, "_Geminio_," and then placed the second pair carefully on her face.

"Thank you, that's better," she said.

Finally they pulled into the drive of their home. Severus had swapped back into the driver's seat before they went through the village, and he parked their new acquisition right in front of the double entrance doors. When he lowered the wards, Severus opened the double doors wide, he had Hermione sit in the driver's seat and rev the car. Of course the old witch in the portrait almost had kittens. Severus stepped in as saviour and convinced her she would be protected from the monster that had moved in, if she was watching the sheep in the fields through the attic window. In her shock over the incident she agreed and instantly found herself banished to the locked and warded attic.

There were no more magical paintings in the main house, Bromhilda had wished to be the only opinion to be heard, and as Severus discovered by accident when he surveyed the attic soon after arrival, she had banished the rest of her family there somewhere during her life time. So she now had plenty of company, and further more neither Hermione nor he had any need for the attic, the house itself had enough rooms to supply all the needs they could ever have.

xox

Time started to literally fly; soon it was two weeks before the wedding. Hermione was starting to wake up every morning feeling ill. However, it wasn't until a floo call from Minerva, who commented on her loss of weight, that she realised it had been about two weeks now, and the idea that she could be pregnant settled into her head. She thought back. _When was my last period?_ "Oh," she gasped. "I've skipped it."

"Skipped what?" Severus asked casually, coming through the kitchen door at that very moment with ingredients from the garden.

"My period," she said, wiping dirt from her hands. She'd been out in the garden as well, weeding when the floo call had come through.

Severus was having trouble holding in his smile. "Do you think you could be?"

"I don't know, do you know the charm?"

He nodded and drew his wand, trying resolutely to stop it shaking. Unbuttoning her shirt he parted the material, and Hermione watched excitedly as he murmured the charm. To start with nothing happened, but soon a faint pink glow enveloped her stomach. "A girl," he murmured, and dropped to his knees, hugging Hermione around the middle. "A daughter, you're going to give me a little girl."

Hermione became aware of wetness on her stomach, and eventually she heard Severus sniff. She hugged him tightly without saying a word, witnessing for the first time, her normally stoic and calm wizard dissolve into sobs. She knew it was happiness, and she soon joined him. "Severus," she managed after a time, forgetting she should call him something else, "we're going to be a family, my love."

Surging up, Severus engulfed her in a hug. "I could never have conceived that there would be such happiness waiting for me after all the pain and heartache." He was pressing kisses to her hair as he spoke. "You saved me, you clever little witch, you've actually saved me. I thought you were consigning me to further torment…" but he couldn't continue.

"I love you, Russie."

"Oh, my Mia." He picked her up, "I love you too," he started walking "no more heavy lifting for you. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll have dinner."

As he was taking her upstairs, he asked, "When will we tell Charles and Jean?"

"Well now we have electricity, we can tell them tonight, if you want. But they'll be here in two days."

"Then we'll wait until they and Minerva are here." He gave her a kiss, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

Their home was by no means a mansion, but it was comfortable. There were two stories and the attic was part of the high pitched roof. The bathroom in the master bedroom was fairly small, but functional. So, when they bathed together, they always used the main bathroom, which was huge.

Settling her on the chair in front of the vanity, Severus filled the bath with water, and a blend of bath oils he liked, and went over to Hermione, he carefully undressed her, kissing almost every piece of skin he exposed. He conducted her to the bath and settled behind her, his hands rubbing her still flat stomach gently.

Soon his lips were exploring her shoulder and neck, and she was moaning and pushing back against him.

Turning her head to try and catch his lips, Hermione ended up grasping his head and bringing it around, over her shoulder. "I want you, Russie," she sighed.

"Should we?" His deep voice rumbled, "I mean will it hurt the baby?"

"It hasn't up until now," she replied, turning and facing him, "I want you," she sighed again, breathily.

He chuckled against her jaw. "Oh, you do, do you?" his voice sounded in a low rumble, as his fingers danced over her stomach and reached lower. "So wet, so lovely," and he groaned as his fingers reached their goal.

Her hands were already positioning him so she could sink down over him. Water sloshed, threatening the sides of the tub, but the occupants were oblivious to it. Hermione's eyes closed and her head fell back as she sighed. Raising herself up again she sank down once more, and they both moaned at the sensation.

She continued to rise and fall, the angle she was coming down on him each time was just right, it rubbed his shaft repeatedly over her clit and soon she was panting and groaning, sensations coursing through her body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her toes curled as her thighs started to shake, coming apart in pure pleasure.

Watching his witch come undone around him was so arousing, and she felt so good around his aching cock that Severus soon followed her, grunting as he spilt his seed into her.

Too languid to move afterwards, they stayed there together, with Severus caressing and speaking rumbling sweet nothings to her as she clung to him unable to function further because of the boneless contentment she was feeling.


	6. Time

**Disclaimer:- **_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Just the plot is partly mine and anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Nothing significant to say this time, just thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate your reviews, favourites and follows, thank you. I hope you enjoy this next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter Six - Time**

Today was the day, it was their wedding day. Hermione's mother, Jean had been both a whirlwind and a god-send. Charles had laughed the first time he'd caught Severus' expression of dismay. "Just let it roll over you, son, she'll only ever have your best interest at heart," Charles advised, gazing lovingly at his wife of twenty five years.

"I've noted the same industry in Mia," Severus commented dryly, "it's just interesting to note that it may be an inherited trait."

Charles Granger merely laughed appreciatively. Hermione's father was a tall and stocky man, with a kind face, and was in his early sixties. His quick brown eyes sparkled with intelligence and wit, and his laid back attitude had probably been cultivated over a long period of dealing with Jean's bossy busyness.

Hermione was a younger copy of Jean. The only difference was that Jean's copious locks were darker and, surprisingly she had clear blue eyes.

There was a significant age difference between the Grangers as well. Hermione had told Severus that her mum was fifty last year and that her dad was sixty three. They had met Jean's first year as a dentist, when she had been employed at the practice where he already worked.

Severus had pondered at the time, that this may have been the reason they didn't object to the age difference between he and Hermione, which was something he had been expecting.

The community had wholeheartedly embraced the Prince's day as they had named it, and Jean Granger had gotten her own way. Hermione would be married in a white—well ivory—wedding dress. The dress in question was a simple A-line satin dress with a scalloped neck-line and elegant beading on the bodice, but it was formal and hanging on the wardrobe, waiting for her to be ready to put it on.

Hermione had only been awake a short time, and was considering everything that had led up to this day. To begin with she didn't think she would have a bridesmaid. She'd never had any really close female friends anyway, and was happy to have her mother and Minerva to assist her, and that was all she had wanted, especially if Severus didn't have a best man.

Even though she had to admit that she was starting to feel a little guilty that Harry wasn't here for the day. What he'd done to her was wrong, and Minerva had told her he'd come looking for her when he found out the extent of Ron's lies. At the time she'd been pleased that the headmistress had short shifted him. No, she had to be strong, he'd made his bed and now he had to lay in it.

This visit, Minerva had offered her more information. It appeared that Harry had abandoned the Weasley's all together. She had seen him at a ministry function in the company of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, and the Weasley's appeared to be snubbing him. Hermione actually hoped that new company would help Harry grow up a bit, because she knew that living with Ginny would never make that happen.

Then her thoughts turned to Severus, she wondered if he wanted Draco here. His best friend was now a permanent resident of Azkaban, even though Severus maintained that Lucius didn't belong there, the blond Slytherin didn't have the advantage of evidence to the contrary. He had always been viewed as Voldemort's right hand man, and in the present political environment there was no way he could do anything to help him.

Draco still had his mother, and so he hadn't left him without support. He had said to her once, that he couldn't have left Draco alone had he lost both parents. "I know how that works," he'd told her bitterly.

She shook her head and wondered again at the strange workings of fate. Turning away from the dress to watch the still sleeping Severus, she wondered for the first time, if perhaps leaving like they had, had simply been a knee-jerk reaction to hurt. She could understand it from Severus' point of view though, there was just too much of a gulf of understanding for people to accept him any differently. It wasn't like she regretted what they'd done, they were happy and life went on, but sometimes she just felt guilty about it. Perhaps he would have Draco as best man today if they hadn't left, and yet they'd both found something better.

The ceremony was at eleven o'clock, and it was now eight. While Hermione was still contemplating everything, there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Come on sleepyheads," her mother said, "it's your big day, Emma will be here soon." There was silence for a moment, then another, more thunderous knock.

Severus groaned, "What the f…" but the last part of the curse was lost under his pillow.

"You really aren't a morning person when you've had a late night, are you darling?" Hermione laughed at the growl that emanated from under the pillow, and called, "Okay Mum, I'll be out in a minute." She kissed Severus' shoulder and went to get up. But of course as she did, a wave of nausea hit her. "Oohh," she moaned, hand over her mouth as she lay back down suddenly sweating and panting.

They hadn't told anyone about the baby yet, and this morning wasn't the right time to do it. Every other morning while their visitors had been here, Severus had risen before everyone and prepared Hermione dry toast and a cup of strong tea for both of them.

Thankfully, her mother had left with Hermione's reassurances that she would soon be up. However, hearing her plaintive moan, regardless of his hangover, Severus was instantly attentive. "Just lay there, love; I'll get you your toast and tea." He kissed her head and rose.

"Thank you, love," she managed weakly, and did exactly what he asked.

Severus had been pressed into a bit of a bucks night last night by the men of the village, and Charles had been charged with getting him to the pub without the women. It didn't take Severus long to shuffle into his shirt, pants and shoes after he'd found a hangover potion in the bathroom cupboard. He pocketed an extra one for Charles and was off to the kitchen.

Of course the kitchen had been taken over by the two other females in the house. Charles was sitting back, looking more than a little green and watching with a slightly scared look on his face. "Morning, Rus," he said, easily.

Severus nodded, "Morning, here, this will help with the hangover."

"What is it, hair of the dog?"

"No, a hangover potion I brew," Severus replied, and started going about his business, knowing he was being watched by Jean and Minerva.

"I've already made breakfast," Minerva protested.

"I need to make this for Hermione," he said, knowing he was being scrutinized.

Both older women were puzzling Severus' actions when the man at the kitchen table spoke. "Wow, this stuff's brilliant. You should sell it, you'd make a fortune," said a revived Charles. "My hangover's completely gone."

Any reply Severus would have made was cut off when Jean started good naturedly ribbing her husband. "Well, if you two hadn't come home so rolling drunk last night, you wouldn't have needed it, would you?"

"Ah geez, love, a man's got to have some fun," Charles responded in the same vein.

"We held a lovely tea party for Hermione, none of us drank until we couldn't work out how to open the front door," Minerva added, with a slight sniff.

Mind you, after they'd safely tucked Severus and Charles into their respective beds, all three women had stood on the landing and laughed until they cried remembering the two men sitting on the front step leaning on one another, with Charles asserting drunkenly that Severus couldn't find his key. This was followed by Severus scowling and telling them that he would never do such a thing.

While they were still discussing this Severus disappeared with what Hermione needed, and thankful that both Minerva and Jean seemed too occupied ribbing Charles to bother about why Hermione required dry toast and black tea first thing in the morning. He had no doubt though they would both work it out soon enough; after all they had both been pregnant.

xox

It was now ten thirty and everything was ready. Hermione had recovered and was being helped into the trap that Jean had organised, along with its driver who would take her, Emma and Charles to the town square.

Hermione and Severus had made friends with Albert and Emma Finlay there first week in the village. He was the local publican and she was the primary school teacher. They had discovered Albert was also a wizard, and had even fought in the second Voldemort war from the Irish side of things.

It was a sad fact that Voldemort had infiltrated more than just the British ministry. Well to cut a long story short, Albert, who was a little younger than Severus liked to make his own beer, but wasn't having much luck, so about a week after they moved into the village, Severus and he got into a conversation about it over the fence in the back garden of the Apothecary, which was next door to the pub, and a friendship was born.

Albert had even worked out who Severus was. He'd caught a glimpse of his dark mark and had initially been aggressive, until Hermione came out the door in response to the raised voices. She sometimes forgot to call him Rus, and in her hurry to know why they had their wands drawn she'd called him Severus.

"You're Severus Snape… the spy, aren't you? I saw your picture with an article I read in the Irish Prophet," Albert said in awe, he took Severus' stunned silence as affirmation. "You're a hero, geez I'm sorry." Then he looked confused, "Why are you calling your… oh, you have the family title now."

"Yes," said Severus quietly, "But we were hoping for a new start, you understand."

"Well, you come to the perfect place here, there are many secrets." Albert came through the gate, "Friends, Rus," he said offering his hand.

Smiling, Severus took it. "Friends," he repeated, and he slung an arm around Hermione. "This is my fiancé, Mia Granger," Severus said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mia. When Emmie gets home from work she'll love to meet another woman about her own age.

Hermione came back to the present, as the ponies clopped along the cobblestones towards the village green and the arch of roses the young girls who lived here had constructed. Hermione was happy to see her Severus waiting for her with Albert. Perhaps it was ironic, but Albert had long auburn hair. It was as long and lush as Lucius Malfoy's had ever been and a much more dignified red than any Weasley.

Hermione had instantly taken a liking to Albert's wife Emma as well, who was only a few years older than her. They had a son, Seamus who was four and another on the way. Emma was just starting to show with this one, but she still fitted into the periwinkle blue bridesmaid dress. Jean had had the forethought to make certain they bought an empire waisted, georgette gown that flowed perfectly over the little bump.

xox

The same afternoon that Hermione Granger became Mia Prince and a whole village celebrated. Another wedding was taking place in England, this bride wore a high-waisted dress for the same reason that Emma Finlay did, but this wedding was not a celebration of love. When Pansy Parkinson married Ronald Weasley, the wedding was the result of a wizarding paternity test that named Ron as the father of Pansy's unborn child.

Molly and Arthur Weasley stood behind their son, stone faced as he took his vows. Not only were they seriously displeased with having pure-blood supremists in the family, they had finally realised what a tangled web their son had woven, when Harry Potter pointedly refused to come to the wedding.

Draco also made certain that his mother, Luna, Harry and he were out of the country that weekend. He had no intention of playing nice with people who had testified against his father and then claimed immunity because they were supposedly Imperiused at the time.

Harry had very quickly started to become just as special to Draco as Luna was. He was feeling very confused though, because he found he had feelings for both of his friends. He was currently sitting on the edge of the pool at their French villa watching those same two friends playing in the water.

Harry was giving Luna a seriously heated look, and Draco's heart sank. _He likes her_, the blond wizard thought. _I'll have no chance. _But then he saw something strange, both Harry and Luna said something to each other, and glanced at Draco.

Thinking they wanted privacy, he obliged and got up to leave, but only as far as the outdoor bar. He was making himself a pitcher of martinis to drown his sorrows in, and was surprised when wet arms encircled him from both sides.

"Where'd you go, we were going to ask you to come in with us," Harry said.

"Yes, we wanted to ask you a question," added Luna, her mouth tantalizingly close to his ear.

_Here it comes_, thought Draco. _They want to ask me if it's all right if they_… but he never got to finish the thought, because Harry said.

"We really want to be more than friends with you, I can't choose between you, so I said to Luna it's either both you and her, or nothing."

"I agreed," Luna commented.

"What do you say, Dray. Would you like us to see where we go?" Harry was quietly caressing Draco's arm, and Luna drew herself closer and drew his earlobe into her mouth as she started gently rubbing herself on his hip.

Draco was speechless, they _wanted_ him. They _both_ wanted him… wanted, _him_. "Yes," he squeaked, in a very unmanly way. The drinks were forgotten, he drew them to him and first kissed Harry, and them immediately Luna, then Harry joined their kiss and the three of them had started in on an encounter they all knew would be special.

xox

Back in Ireland the celebrations were in full swing, even their staid friend Minerva found a fella, one who bore a remarkable resemblance to Alastair Moody, but without the magical eye, and with a complete nose. "I always thought Moody was sexy," she giggled breathlessly to Severus and Hermione as they all arrived at the bar together.

"Well, we wish you luck," Severus laughed.

Minerva who was very tipsy pulled them both into a hugged and said, "Congratulations, you two are made for one another, and this time I don't feel the need to run, because I know you won't try and hex me."

Hermione looked quizzical. Severus squeezed his wife's waist, and laughed, "Long story," he kissed Hermione, "Let's get back into the dance."

Neither Severus nor Hermione were drinking. Severus felt if Hermione couldn't, he wouldn't, so by the end of a joyous evening, Severus collected Charles and Jean and poured them into the trap which the farmer had now left with them, saying he would pick it up the next day.

As he helped Hermione up into the seat next to him, she asked, "Can you drive one of these?"

"Mia, darling, there are many things you will not know about me, but one thing you should know is that I will never start something I can't follow through with," he gave her a languid kiss and picked up the reins. Minerva had said her goodbyes earlier and disappeared with her new friend.

"I love you, Russie," Hermione whispered sleepily, cuddling up to him as the horses started towards Prince Manor.

"And I you, Mia, my love." He drew her closer with an arm around her and leaned over and kissed her head.

Neither of them looked around when they heard mingled giggling in the back of the trap. "Oh, now that's more than I need to know," Hermione laughed.

"Indeed," replied Severus, eyebrow raised.

Finally, they had levitated Charles and Jean into the house and up into their bed, Charles mumbled that he would be all right from here, and they shut the door.

Hermione had watched from the front porch, leaning against the door frame while Severus took the gear off the two horses, which had stood placidly all day for them. He directed them into the paddock next to the house, and even made certain they had water.

Coming back over to an exhausted looking Hermione, he swept her up into his arms, kissed her thoroughly and carried her into the house, and into their room. He could plainly see she was exhausted. His heart was so very full as she allowed him to strip her naked. He held her in the shower and once they were both clean and fresh he dried her with a towel. She'd read a book that told her not to use drying charms on herself while pregnant, lifting his yawning wife he placed her in bed and climbed in with her.

Starting at her forehead he kissed her, bathing her face and shoulders in tiny kisses. Working his way along her jaw he finally reached her mouth. Hermione giggled. "What's so funny?" Severus asked.

She lazily entwined her arms around his neck. "I was thinking of the first night we spent in this room."

Severus chuckled too. "Yes, we've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"Certainly have," she lifted her head off the pillow to capture his lips and arched up into his body while his warm mouth meandered down towards her breasts. Hermione whimpered and made a mewing sound when he took longer than she thought he should to get where he was going.

Severus chuckled wickedly, and then continued, kissing her navel and across from one hip to the other as his hair tickled her deliciously. He laughed again as her legs strained open and she left go with a series of irritated whimpers trying to encourage him to where she wanted him. When he finally did snake his tongue out to lick up her glistening cleft, she squealed her delight, and pushed up harder.

His hand came out to keep her hips still and he started on the business of making his beautiful wife pant and scream her satisfaction. Once he'd made her come twice with his fingers and tongue, he readied himself between her thighs, and slowly, inch by delicious inch he seated himself within her.

Hermione was squealing and panting again just from the feel of him stretching her so perfectly. Severus kept the pace slow and deliberate, his decadent voice crooning words of passion in her ear while he drew himself in and out of her heated body.

He rode her through another climax with gritted teeth so he wouldn't come just because she felt so amazing around him, but finally he could feel is orgasm roaring down his spine and he couldn't stop it.

That was it, their marriage was consummated, and Severus himself was the happiest wizard anywhere, right at this moment. Rolling off Hermione, he covered them and pulled her into his arms. Almost as soon as he'd done it they were both sound asleep.


	7. Through The Years

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, except the fun of writing with such wonderful characters._

sSs

**A/N:- **_In this chapter time starts to move rapidly to prepare for the last chapter which will be their visit to Hogwarts and everyone they left. I only ever intended to skim over this part once I had the relationships and so forth established. _

_There is a bedroom conversation between Jean and Charles early on in this chapter. I didn't want to mention names, I think most people remember or at least know about the incident I'm referring to if you're truly lost and want to know PM me and I'll tell you. As for 'Greenacres' the re-runs are still aired here in Australia, so I guess most other places would be the same. I hope you enjoy it…_

hHh

**Chapter Seven – Through The Years**

Hermione and Severus had decided on a car tour around their new country of residence as a honeymoon, and they weren't leaving until tomorrow. Jean and Charles were staying at Prince Manor while they were away as part of their holiday.

The centre of the village was about a fifteen minute walk away, and Severus made certain they warded the attic more securely as well, no sense inflicting the Prince family relatives on Hermione's parents unnecessarily.

Hermione and Severus were just setting out on their honeymoon trip the next morning when a very red faced Minerva McGonagall wandered in. She looked a picture of innocence, who had timed her entrance rather badly.

"My, aren't we the cat that swallowed the canary," Severus commented, dryly.

"Well, err… yes," the obviously caught headmistress replied sheepishly.

Jean was the first one to find her tongue. "Did you have a nice evening?" she asked, smiling. She had discovered why Charles was so amazed by Hangover Potions the morning after the buck's night.

A slight blush still stained Minerva's cheeks. "Yes I did, Joseph and I… yes," she managed to get out in front of her ex-professor and student.

"Well you're just in time to see this pair off and then we must have a cuppa," Jean chattered on.

Charles was leaning on the door frame watching. This morning first thing, he'd gone online and booked a rental car, as Jean and he were planning on doing a little site-seeing while Severus and Hermione were away.

xox

Later that morning, Charles had hitched a ride with Albert into Dublin to pick up the rental car.

"So what is it you do, Charles?" Albert asked, as they drove along in the pub's old lorry with Seamus between them in his car seat.

"Jean and I are dentists," he said, without thinking anything of it.

However, Albert latched on to the fact and ran with it. "That's wonderful, ever thought of moving ta good ol' Ireland," he replied, eyes sparkling.

"Actually, no," Charles responded, "why?"

"Sure the city and town areas have good dental care, but not the villages. Most small villages have a shop that used to be used but the old dentist has either died or retired and moved away."

"Really?"

"Sure." He crunched another gear in the old truck. "Around our little hamlet, there would be several more. All you would need is a central location and you'd be swamped with patients."

"Truly?" Charles considered this a moment. "Where would you say the best location would be?"

"Well, if Rus and Mia don't mind, I know the perfect place," Albert laughed.

xox

While the men had been talking on their way to Dublin, Jean and Minerva were still sitting at the kitchen table at Prince Manor. "You know, I've been thinking," said Minerva suddenly. "Hermione's been sick a lot lately, but just in the mornings. I've seen Severus sneaking into the kitchen to make her dry toast and black tea every morning since I've been here."

"Interesting," Jean laughed. "Do you think they're trying to bluff us?"

"I believe they might be."

Jean's expression changed to pensive in a flash. "She's been very secretive since she's grown up," and she sighed.

"You mean sending you to Australia?" Minerva asked, and watched Jean nod. "I actually applaud her for what she did," the headmistress said to a shocked Jean. "I doubt we would be having this conversation if she hadn't. She was best friends with Harry Potter, you and Charles would have been prime targets for the Death Eaters." Minerva answered. "To tell the truth, it irked me a lot that Dumbledore arranged sanctuary for those awful Muggle relatives of Harry Potter's, yet he did nothing to help you and Charles. That must have hurt Hermione terribly, I mean the old bugger had been dead almost a year when the plan to relocate the Dursley's went into action, and nothing was done for you two."

"Was Dumbledore not the leader of the side of light?" Jean asked, confused.

"He was supposed to be, but sometimes I wonder exactly what he was leading, because the cost was horrendously high." She went quiet for a moment. "Perhaps what Severus always said was right," Minerva finished after a moment.

"What was that?"

She saluted Jean with her coffee mug. "Everything was all about Harry, no one else really mattered," then she sighed. "Severus suffered terribly at the old man's hands, all because of a single stupid mistake when he was nineteen." Suddenly she straightened the table cloth, picked up her mug, got up and put both hers and Jeans in the sink. "How about we get out in the fresh air a while?"

Jean followed her up, "Sounds like a good plan, let's walk into town and wait for Charles to get back."

xox

Charles told his wife what Albert had said that night. "It's something to think about," said Jean, snuggling into his chest. "I want to be closer, do you know I think Hermione might be pregnant," she started drawing circles on the trail of hair disappearing under the sheets. "I don't want to be a long distance grandmother.

Raising his head off the pillow, Charles kissed her head. "Then you won't be, kitten. We'll look into Albert's idea and move back to Britain."

"It would solve the Monica and Wendell problem," Jean shook her head. "How did she ever choose those names?" she snickered.

"I know they're atrocious, aren't they?" Charles exhaled loudly, "Wendell reminds me of that awful American TV show, 'Greenacres', you know about that silly fool Oliver _Wendell_ Douglas who thought he could be a farmer in a three piece suit."

Jean laughed joyously, "Oh, I remember that," she snorted and put her hand over her mouth in a fit of giggles. "That was a ridiculous show." As she started talking again her hand slipped under the covers and started rubbing gently. "I know what you mean," she said as she continued her task. "Monica reminds me of that woman and that US president… I can't remember the name…" and she giggled feeling his hands suddenly gripping her shoulders.

"Is that so, kitten?" he groaned, "Well, perhaps if you can't remember her name, you could always demonstrate what she did," and he urged her lower as he pulled the sheets away.

xox

Over the time the newlyweds were away. Charles and Jean used their holiday to do a fairly in depth survey of the area. They found that Albert—unsurprisingly—was correct; outside Dublin, dentists were fairly scarce. So by the time, Severus and Hermione had returned, they had a proposal ready. Albert had introduced them to the daughter of the late village dentist. She had kept the surgery and the attached family home, but had since moved on, and was now the doctor in the neighbouring village. However, she was amenable to selling the place to the right people; that is people willing to use it as it was intended.

The night after this a blissfully happy couple had arrived home, and the four of them were around the dining table. Charles was uncertain how to broach the subject of them moving there. He and Jean had decided that he would do the talking.

In the end it was Hermione who solved the problem. "Rus and I have something we want to tell you."

Severus shot his wife a glance, and then cleared his throat. "We didn't want to tell anyone until everything settled down and we knew it was going to happen," he took another momentary look at Hermione, and she covered his hand. "Mia's pregnant," he announced.

Jean was up and around the table hugging her daughter tightly. "That's wonderful, love. I'm so happy for you," then she attacked Severus. "Thank you for making Hermione so happy, ever since she was a little girl she told me she couldn't wait to grow up and be a mum like I was."

"Mum!" Hermione squealed, "Rus doesn't need to know that," she'd blushed bright red.

Severus chuckled, "Actually, I want to know everything," he said, shaking hands with Charles, who had hugged Hermione while Jean was forcing her affection on Severus.

Once they were all sitting again, Hermione glanced at Severus. "I… we were hoping that you might like to move closer… that it might solve the last of the problem I inflicted on you…" she paused and glanced down, before hurrying on, "by moving closer to us that is." She had finished tentatively, and her lip was wedged between her teeth.

Charles laughed, "And we thought you wouldn't like us living too close." Severus and Hermione gave him a puzzled look, so he explained. "While you were away, Albert said that these country areas were badly in need of dentists. So we've been doing some investigations while you pair were away having a wonderful time. It turns out that he's right, and we've all but made our minds up to be the new village dentists."

"We were only waiting to see what you thought of the idea," Jean added.

Hermione beamed, "I think it's a wonderful idea," she took a quick peek at Severus to make certain he agreed. "Where would you live?"

Jean took over telling the tale. "On the other side of the village green there's an old shop and house that was once the dental surgery. The former owner is dead, but his daughter is willing to sell both the shop and house to us."

"There by solving the Monica and Wendell problem and allowing us to be closer to our grand… err do you know what sex?" Charles inquired.

"Daughter," Severus stated proudly.

This had Jean on her feet again, and after another round of hugs before they had dessert and coffee. Well, everyone but Hermione, she'd read that she shouldn't drink caffeine drinks in her first trimester.

Later that night when Hermione and Severus were snuggled up in bed talking, Hermione said, "Who would have thought they were thinking of that from the opposite end to us."

"Ay?" Severus chuckled, "Do you think you might like to make more sense?"

Hermione blushed, "I mean, we wanted them to be closer for our baby, and they've already sorted out the arrangements without knowing that."

"Oh," he murmured, and drawing her closer he whispered in her ear. "I have some more private arrangements that my tongue would like to discuss with you." He felt her shiver at his suggestion. "Do you think you might like that?"

"Oh yes, Russie," she moaned, leaning forward to gently nibble one of his flat nipples.

"Well?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Climb on."

Hermione needed no second invitation. She loved this position, with his long tongue licking in and out of her. She scrambled up onto his chest, and leant forward, pushing the sheet away so she could reach him as well.

The only problem she had when they pleasured each other this way, was she often forgot to keep doing it when her orgasm was approaching. Although Severus seemed happy if she held him in her mouth and simply moaned her enjoyment while she did so.

xox

Time passed quickly, Jean and Charles opened their new dental surgery in the village, and as Albert had predicted they were literally swamped with patients. The little house behind the shop was picture post-card Ireland, and they loved it. The Granger's went back to Australia after buying their new place, and played the part of Monica and Wendell one last time while they sold the practice and house in Australia and then immigrated back to Britain, to live in Ireland. By the time they had all this organised Hermione's baby was due.

Hermione had emailed them pictures of Emma and Albert's little daughter when she had been born two months before. Her name is Amelia Melanie Finlay, she wrote, and Seamus was so proud of his new sister that he had his first burst of uncontrolled magic. So our little Seamus is a wizard, Albert is beside himself with happiness, a new baby and his son's a wizard, all on one day.

There had only been one scare during Hermione's pregnancy, and it was the week after they returned from their honeymoon when Hermione by her calculations was about three months pregnant. Severus and Hermione had been talking about the war one night, and she had admitted to him that she'd been cruioed, at the end of Bellatrix's wand.

Severus' eyes opened in shock. "Were you treated afterwards?" he'd asked.

Hermione didn't like the slightly panicked edge to his voice as she shook her head. "I didn't realise I needed to be," she'd told him, her voice already shaky.

"We need a Mediwitch to check the baby in that case. A Muggle mid-wife won't do," he stated, rising from the lounge.

"What's wrong, Rus?" Hermione already had tears in her eyes, watching him move to the fireplace. "Minerva McGonagall's office," he called; his panic showing though in his voice.

"What's wrong?" The voice at the other end asked.

Minerva's questions were not helped when Severus didn't answer her, but merely asked if Poppy could come immediately. Ten minutes later, both Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey strode through the floo, and were taken back to see a sobbing Hermione being comforted by Severus.

Severus explained the circumstances to Poppy, and the genial Mediwitch told Hermione to stretch out on the lounge and she started examining her. A series of Runes floated over her stomach and she heard Severus let out a breath he'd obviously been holding. "The baby is fine," she confirmed a moment later, "she may be underweight when she's born, and in case there is any complications, you will have to have her at St Ustice's in Dublin. I will give you a referral explaining the case, I know a good Healer there." Poppy was all business like, but as soon as the examination was finished, and Severus was collecting tea for everyone, she looked at Hermione and said, "You shouldn't have left like that, we all supported you, you know." The motherly matron patted Hermione's knee, "But you both had to do what was right for you, and I can see how happy you are."

From then on once a month they went to St Ustice's for Hermione's checkups. It was slightly smaller, but in every other way, it was the Irish version of St Mungo's.

On her next visit, Minerva relayed the news that Pansy and Ron had had a son. "The boy arrived on the Hogwarts cradle roll as – Billius Arthur Augustus Parkinson-Weasley," she cackled.

"Oh the poor child, what a title to be saddled with," Jean said, cackling merrily as well, she was also visiting while Minerva was around.

At this piece of news Hermione laughed so hard that her waters broke. "Oh," she said, and then was instantly hit with a contraction. "Oh my god, and Merlin," she managed before she succumbed to the pain.

Minerva sent her Patronus to Severus, who was in the Apothecary, and there was an instant crack of Apparition. Severus didn't ask questions, he simply scooped Hermione up and Jean said, "Go, we'll bring everything."

Hours later and Severus discovered that his loving and normally mild-mannered wife had turned into a cross between a snarling tigress and a shrieking banshee. "You're almost there, Mia," he placated, feeling rather useless.

"Almost… good Merlin, when we get hoooommmmeee, hol-y shit…" her diatribe of what they were going to do with his manhood was cut short as another particularly brutal contraction seized her.

Severus glared when the healer chuckled. Seeing Severus glaring, he said, "Even the most mild of witches is a little frazzled by this stage, she'll return to your loving wife as soon as she sees the bub," he assured. Then he addressed Hermione, "Okay Madam Prince, next contraction I want you to push."

"P-push, really… but I'm exhausted," Hermione moaned.

"Don't worry," the nurse on her other side said, "your body makes you, you have no option, all you need to do is focus."

Another half an hour and there was the sound everyone had been waiting for, the sharp squalling cry of a newly born infant. Hermione was exhausted, but when the nurse lay her howling daughter on her stomach so she could hear her mother's heart beat and the healer pronounced her perfectly healthy. Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and cooed tiredly, "We're a family."

Serena Jean Prince had a shock of black hair and dark eyes, and the first time Severus held his daughter, he felt something surge through him that he never bargained for. He instantly knew he would do anything for this little life.

xox

A week after the arrival of the Prince baby, Minerva McGonagall arrived. She had been unable to get away due to it being so close to Christmas. She stopped by to meet her god-daughter and share the news from Hogwarts on her way to her son's home for Christmas. "Harry came to me looking for you again last week. He and his partners are having their bonding ceremony at Easter once the babies are born."

"What babies?" Hermione asked, lifting Serena carefully onto her shoulder to burp her.

"Miss Lovegood is pregnant with twins. I'm not certain how, but Mr. Malfoy is said to be the father of one and Mr. Potter the other."

"Oh that is perfectly possible," Hermione said, "it's called double ovulation and if she had sex with both of them in the 24 hour period after she ovulated, fraternal twins with different fathers are completely feasible." Hermione swallowed hard, and her lip curled involuntarily as she admitted, "A little creepy… but possible."

"I must admit I agree with you there, however, they seem very happy, even if they have done things the wrong way round," the elderly witch gave her companion a tight smile.

"Do you think I should give in to Harry's request?"

"If you call it giving in, then I suggest not," said a voice from the doorway.

"Hello love, you're home early."

A rather haggard looking Severus sat and poured himself a cup of tea. "It's Friday, pouring with rain and this deceptive looking little angel," he ran the back of his hand lovingly down his daughter's soft cheek. "Screamed like a demon all night, last night." He looked at the two witches watching him, and finished, "If anyone wants me, they know where to find me."

xox

Three months later, Luna had her twins. Scorpius Lucius Malfoy-Potter, and Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy. Their birth and the subsequent bonding ceremony for the parents were over-shadowed by the death of the twin's grandfather in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy died of complications of pneumonia, without seeing that his grandson had been born with his grey eyes and blond hair or that his granddaughter, was also blonde but green-eyed.

When Minerva sent the Daily Prophet proclaiming that Voldemort's right-hand man was dead, Severus was pragmatic. "That's the price he paid," he'd mumbled, shrugging. But he shut himself in his study for several hours following the news.

Once he'd come back to his family, he was also more than a little critical of Harry Potter using Lily's name for his daughter. "Lily would never have approved of this arrangement he has with Draco and the Lovegood girl," he'd told Hermione.

Triads were not uncommon in the wizarding world, but it was only the more liberal that accepted the most common form, polyandry. Severus, Hermione and Minerva struggled to understand the concept, and this was not uncommon in the wizarding community as a whole, even if it was all perfectly legal.

xox

While Hermione was at home caring for Serena she started a teaching degree as an external university student. She kept studying two years later when she conceived their next child, and even after Donovan Severus was born, she only faltered slightly in her self-imposed timetable of study.

Everyone attended the ceremony when she graduated, and Jean started looking after the children once a week when Hermione started teaching at the village school with Emma. The infant's teacher was getting on in years and the idea was to gradually increase Hermione's days until she was teaching full-time.

Of course like the best laid plans, six months on, Hermione discovered she was pregnant again, and worse still it was twins. Rescue came in the form of her father, he decided to partially retire. So between him, Jean and Severus when, Rebecca Hermione and Edward Charles arrived, they only had to get a temporary teacher in for Hermione's maternity leave.

This rounded their family off completely, and Severus shakily took himself to a Muggle doctor for a vasectomy. Charles hassled him for weeks over it, and at one particularly painful point early on, Severus had even threatened to hex his father-in-law. However, once Hermione had glared at her father and filled her husband full of Pain Potions, she quietly reminded him of all the wild abandoned sex they could have once he felt up to it, and he settled down. Although, that night, she heard something she never thought she would, her ailing husband squeal in terror.

Serena and Donovan were running towards him and about to scramble into his lap for their nightly cuddle. Hermione had just enough presence of mind to place a Shielding Charm on his wounded tackle before they landed, and then a Silencing Charm on the kitchen as she laughed about the noise he'd made.

xox

When Seamus turned eleven everyone was very excited when his Hogwarts letter arrived. Albert hadn't attended Hogwarts, but had relatives that had, it appears that Seamus Finnigan was related to him, which had caused Hermione to laugh, remembering the jovial Irishman in her year.

The wards of Hogwarts had been changed slightly after the war so that Muggle parents of magical children could visit. Every year now, they had an orientation day for new students. It was not so much of a mystery anymore.

The first years still made their way across the lake in the boats, but it wasn't as terrifying and unknown as it had been. So Emma and Albert took Seamus to orientation. Albert told Hermione and Severus when they returned that it was a wonderful place, and he was more than happy for Seamus to board there.

First years were no longer sorted on arrival. The sorting was done after they had acclimatised to the school and had some basic magic under control. It was found that this evened it out between the pure-bloods and the Muggle-borns. Half-bloods tended to be well rounded and accepting of everyone, because they'd had the benefit of seeing both cultures from birth.

Both the Prince and Finlay children were excellent examples of this. Between the seven children—Albert and Emma had also had a third, Albert Thomas, the year after Donovan Prince was born and the two families living in their tiny Irish village felt very blessed.

They were certain there would be trials and troubles along with the happiness, but they had a support network in place, and were secure in their trust of each other, however, this was very different to the situation in England, and this was just about to impact on them in at a very personal level.

oOo

**Notes:-** Don't worry the culmination of this story is written and I'll be updating it fairly quickly.


	8. Reaquainted

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, and the plot is only partially mine. Everything you recognise is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_So here we are at the last chapter of the story. Thank you to BeccaLister for the story idea; it was a prize I offered for a review milestone. I am happy so many people have enjoyed this story, thank you also to everyone who has read, followed, made it a favourite and especially all you out there who have shared your thoughts on the story with me in the form of reviews. I appreciate you all, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Eight – Becoming Reacquainted**

The always anticipated crisis of conscience over leaving England all those years ago happened eight years after they'd left. Minerva related a series of events to Severus and Hermione and they knew the time had come to act.

The triad between Harry, Draco and Luna had broken up rather spectacularly, and the three of them had all gone their separate ways, with the children staying with their mother. It was rumoured, Minerva told Severus and Hermione that the Weasley's had taken Harry Potter back into their family as soon as the split occurred.

Narcissa proved to be no help. After Lucius' death she'd had a mental breakdown and was little more than a shell of her former self now, apparently she had always held out a hope that she would get her husband back. Draco had done the best he could for her and had her comfortably housed within the best sanatorium money could buy, but she was of no support to her son or his child.

After finding out what had happened from Minerva, Severus and Hermione had a very serious discussion about what could be done and then Severus left for Malfoy Manor almost immediately.

xox

Standing outside the imposing serpent adorned gates, Severus' stomach lurched. He hated this place, it brought back such horrific memories for him, but he steeled his resolve and told himself that Draco needed him.

Severus was surprised that the gates still admitted him, but he didn't question it, merely kept walking until he arrived at the imposing entrance. To say Severus was surprised by the countenance of the broken looking wizard who opened the door was an understatement. "Severus," Draco breathed, and tears started down his cheeks.

Severus stepped through the door and led his god-son into the darkened sitting room. "I knew you'd come back some day, Uncle Sev," Draco stated, trying desperately to find his composure.

Once the blond wizard had recovered they sat down and discussed what had happened. It appears that outside forces working on his relationship with Harry and Luna were responsible for finally cracking it. Predictably, over time Harry Potter had gravitated back towards, and become friends with Ron Weasley again, and it was this that had started forcing a wedge between the three of them.

"Just little suggestions in Harry's ear," Draco told his god-father. "Apparently there was always that little niggle of doubt in his mind, because once the damage was done the Weasley's easily swayed him away from Luna and I."

Severus sighed. "Draco, I have to tell you up front, that I do not believe triad relationships are ever successful long term, because this very thing always seems to happen." Severus saw Draco's shocked face, but he went on, "It makes no difference if I would have told you that before you entered it, you wouldn't have believed me. I'm conservative, I always have been, and I will not pretend to understand what the three of you had together, because I'm not capable of it. I love my wife with all my heart, there is not room for another in our relationship, so I can't relate to what you had or lost," at this point Severus reached forward and placed a hand on Draco's arm. "However, both Hermione and I will support you if you wish."

This new and improved Snape was a revelation to Draco, _and he's married… wait a minute, Hermione_, Draco's addled brain told him. "Severus, are you married to Hermione Granger?"

"Yes… yes I am. We have been together for eight glorious years, and she has given me four beautiful children," Severus stated formally. Then his countenance darkened, "And I will not allow anything to jeopardise that, and it is the one condition I stipulate. My family is sacrosanct and by letting a part of my old life in, I'm risking their happiness, so be warned, you are on probation," he finished, scowling.

Draco could see the love and pride in his mentor's dark eyes when he spoke of his wife and children, then the fierceness of his warning, and it struck him what a precious thing Severus was trusting him with. He knew he would react the same way if something threatened Scorpius or Lily, but did he feel that way about Luna and Harry, had he ever? He was sure he had, but that was a question that he needed to think about. "How do I fix this, Severus?"

Severus' reply was prompt. "We need to work out is what is salvageable, what do you wish to salvage?" Then he looked around the dismal manor, "and I would suggest you do it away from here."

Draco looked so lost and thin, as his lifeless eyes followed Severus' around the room. It was obvious he hadn't been eating, or looking after anything else. He needed support and caring. Suddenly, he spoke, "You know you're right… but where?"

"I'll take you with me for a while, I have a friend who owns the local pub. He's a wizard and he will give you room and board temporarily." Severus rose and straightened his long frame. "As long as you are discreet, Hermione and I do not wish our whereabouts advertised at present."

"I understand, Severus, thank you."

"How about your mother?"

"Mother's quite settled. She contently jabbers away to father's portrait all day. She doesn't recognise me or Scorpius anymore. She is so caught up in her own little world with father."

"What have the Healers told you?" Severus asked, concern lighting his face.

"The healer said, 'the mind is an interesting place, Mr. Malfoy, and sometimes it deludes us into a fantasy world.'"

Hermione was surprised when Severus returned with a very broken Draco as a companion. Draco Malfoy stayed at Albert's pub for six months, and Severus worked with him to help him back onto his feet. The wizard he was now, bore no resemblance to the wizard Hermione had known from school and this had made it much easier for her to accept him.

Eventually a divorce was finalised, and over time Draco and Luna managed to salvage enough love to start again. Hermione and Severus had attended their bonding ceremony just last year.

The whole business though had ignited Hermione's anger over the Harry and Ron thing all over again, and she knew that no matter what happened in life, Harry would always side with Ron and she knew she'd made the right decision to leave with Severus all those years ago.

xox

Severus and Hermione took their time dressing today. Today they were going back to where it all began for them, almost thirteen years ago. Today was Hogwarts orientation for next years, first years, and their daughter Serena and her best friend Amelia Finlay were going to be attending next year.

Along with all the emotions associated with having your eldest child starting at boarding school, there was the uncertainty of finally having to face people you had chosen to exclude from your life. Hermione and Severus had agreed all those years ago after the birth of Serena that they wanted their children to grow up without the prejudices that they had contended with.

They had lived by this all through their marriage, and they had been lucky enough to now include Draco, Luna and their twins into that circle without having to compromise those ideals. Although this had come at a price for Lily, her father wasn't seeing her during this time. He had moved in with Ron and Pansy—although Pansy spent most of her time abroad now, and Billius was in boarding school—so they were acting like a pair of bachelors.

No, taking all this into consideration, no matter how much preparation they had laid down, Severus and Hermione knew that today would be difficult and they hoped for the children's sake that there would not be a scene.

They knew that for the day they would be Severus and Hermione once more, while the name Prince was legal because Severus had been the last of his line and entitled to use it, their choices of personal name were seen more as nicknames. So they had sat the older children down and explained why they had changed them.

They hoped that both Serena and Amelia were grounded enough to be able to deal with anything anyone could throw at them. Both Severus and Albert had taught the girls how to defend themselves with both wizarding and Muggle methods, just like they had with Seamus and were also starting to do with Donovan and Albert Jr.

Although Hermione had admonished Severus after she heard him advising Serena to watch out for a boy called Billius Parkinson-Weasley. "I'm fairly sure he'll be trouble, poppet," she'd heard him telling her.

"But mum said we should give everyone the benefit of the doubt," his eldest daughter told him, with her arms crossed just like her mother, and this mad Hermione smirk.

"Yes, well I'm just telling you to be careful," he said, rather shiftily.

Hermione laughed when she cleared her voice and saw her husband stiffen slightly. "Time for bed, Rena," she said kissing her daughter's head, "and your father's right, you will have to watch yourself with some people," she continued as she put her arms around Severus' waist from behind, "even if we have taught you to try and treat everyone equally."

Hermione smiled at her recollections, and watched Serena and Amelia excitedly waiting for the moment they would floo into Auntie Minnie's office and into a new world. To look at them they were exact opposites, dark and light, but the firmest friends you could ever hope to meet.

Amelia had copious straw-blonde curls and cornflower blue eyes, while Serena was like Severus with the addition of her mother's curls, having raven hair and dark eyes. Severus often commented that he hoped neither of their girls had inherited his nose. Donovan looked like he was developing it, but it was still too early to tell.

xox

Seamus was now a fifth year Gryffindor and he was coping well with life at Hogwarts. Minerva had allowed him to come to her office to greet his parents and siblings, as they were coming with Hermione and Severus, who were arriving straight into her office.

As soon as they arrived, Severus' highly sensitive olfactory senses took in the aroma of school. It was enough to have him almost turning tail then and there. If it hadn't been for the excited three-year-old in his arms, he may just have done that. Little Edward was squirming and writhing trying to get down to greet his auntie. "Daddy, lets me go afore Beccie gets first hugs from Auntie Minnie," he demanded.

This somehow centred Severus, knowing that circumstances had changed and he was no longer alone, and when they left, it would be together. Once he'd released Ed, and Hermione had done the same with his sister, she came over to him and threaded her arm through his. "It's very different from last time, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Indeed," replied her husband, just as softly. "Looks nothing like it used to,' but then he leant down and whispered, "but it still smells the same."

"Oh Rusie," she whispered playfully, "you and your Potions master's nose."

Minerva finished fussing over all the children and said, "Well Severus, I hope you like the changes I've made. I think it's a much better experience for all children now, shall we?"

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Minerva ushered them in through the teacher's entrance, and sat them in seats she had reserved for both families, along with the Malfoy family. Severus and Draco sat one end of the row and Albert and Seamus at the other. Hermione, a pregnant Luna and Emma were placed together in the centre with the smaller children.

"Look at them, you'd think they're expecting a war," Emma commented.

"Actually when some of our former acquaintances realise who we are, they might just get one," Hermione whispered back.

Everyone sat quietly and listened to Minerva's presentation. Severus surveyed the teacher's table, Neville Longbottom had replaced Sprout, and he shuddered at that thought. Sinistra and Hooch were still there, along with Flitwick and Vector. Trelawney seemed to be gone, thank the gods for small mercies, and Firenze was standing with Hagrid off to one side.

Severus scanned further along the row—and of all the horrors—he saw a fop that resembled that fool Lockhart. However, when he consulted the program which was complete with waving pictures of the teachers, he found that the Lockhart look-alike was actually Professor McClain Fussbender, and he was the Potions professor. Severus pinned the man with an evil stare, and started assembling questions for him in his mind.

Once the presentation of all the benefits and assets of a Hogwarts education was complete, Minerva asked her staff to take groups on tours of the castle. The headmistress herself took a group, but Severus and Hermione—unsurprisingly, because Severus practically dragged his family—were among the parents and children included in Professor Fussbender's group. Emma and Albert ended up in Professor Longbottom's, much to the disenchantment of Serena and Amelia who wanted to be in the same group.

There was a new tower that neither Hermione nor Severus had seen, this was where all the first years lived. As they weren't sorted initially, Minerva had found that they became a more cohesive group. This was true for Seamus, because even though he was Gryffindor, he had friends from all the houses.

Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop laughing at the lecture her husband was giving his replacement, so much so that when the tour was over the now very weary professor almost ran away.

So far, Hermione and Severus had managed to avoid everyone they hadn't wished to see. The three families were standing in a group together, talking quietly when the morning tea was served, and Hermione suddenly discovered that their reprieve was over. "Don't look now, Mia, but Potter and Weasley are coming this way, and they look like they're about to blow a fuse," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Oh," and she turned around, a slight grimace on her face.

The smaller children took one look at the scowls on the approaching wizards and each grabbed one of their father's legs each and hid their faces. Knowing the story well, and seeing it wasn't going to be pretty, Emma and Luna gathered the children together and ushered them over to the activities. The first one they came to was charms and they watched this year's first years levitating feathers.

Severus, Draco and Albert stood around Hermione in a semicircle. It would be a very stupid wizard who challenged the aura of power protecting her, but of course this was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I've spent years trying to find you," Harry said curtly, upon arrival.

"Well, perhaps you should have realised, I didn't wish to be found," Hermione replied coolly.

Severus saw Pansy stalking over now as well. Then he heard Minerva mutter, "Oh good gracious," and she was also hurrying over.

He focused back on what Hermione was saying, "A scene will not solve anything. You have made your choices, I have made mine, and in the light of recent evidence I can see nothing has changed. So let's just leave it at that and keep the peace," Hermione finished.

That was when Severus saw Pansy's wand move, and his was in his hand quicker. The Protego Charm surrounded them in a flash, and Pansy's hex ricocheted to the ceiling. It was Albert who caught and secured the chunk of ceiling that thundered toward the ground.

Minerva arrived on the scene just in time to hear Pansy hiss, "You pathetic Mudblood bitch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Parkinson, is that truly how far your mind has grown." But then she started to laugh as Pansy was suddenly foaming at the mouth and making choking noises.

Minerva cackled, and turned to the parents whose attention had been gathered by everything that was going on. "There are several words that are no longer tolerated here at Hogwarts, and that is one of them. The mouth-washing jinx is automatically activated when someone uses one of the banned words." She turned back to Pansy, "And it doesn't cease until the witch or wizard apologises to the person they used the word on."

Once calm had been restored, Hermione and her three protectors ignored the Parkinson Wealseys and wandered over to Emma, Luna and the children. Pansy never did apologise, and they heard her yelling through the soap at Ron as they were leaving, "Do something you pathetic loser."

Harry watched all this and knew he'd been sucked in again. He'd not only been party to hurting Hermione again, but he'd allowed Ron to ruin his own marriage. As he watched the Prince family starting to head for the doors later that afternoon, he came back over. "I'm sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione looked him up and down. "I doubt it, but it's a start," she said composedly. "You need to learn the difference between good advice and manipulation, Harry."

Harry ran his fingers through his, still after these years, always messy hair, and nodded. "Yes, I do." He looked at her for a moment, "But it's good to see you, and it's good to see you happy, 'Mione." He nodded to Severus, "Sir."

"Mr. Potter," Severus replied, and continued to usher his family out the huge doors. Just before they left, Severus whispered something to Hermione and she nodded then sighed. Turning back to Harry, he made an offer. "We promised the children we'd show them the Kraken, would you care to accompany us?"

As olive branches go, this was a huge one, and offered by a wizard Harry would never have thought capable of the act, and especially thoughtful considering that Harry's children were in the group.

So, the entourage of the three families and their added extra, headed towards the lake with Seamus proudly showing his family and friends the way. Hermione and Severus let him, even when they knew a shorter way.

xox

That night, when they were all safely back in Ireland, and had come home from Jean and Charles' house. The children being all eager to tell their grandparents about their adventure. With the children all in bed, Hermione and Severus were sitting in his favourite chair, snuggled up together talking.

Their current topic was Wealsey's comb-over. It appeared that like Arthur, Ron had gone bald prematurely, and he had the mother of all comb-overs, complete with the squishy paunch to accompany it.

Their giggling had just started to turn into kissing when the floo chimed. Severus tsked and said, "Yes?"

"May I come through a moment?" Minerva's voice said.

Severus looked at his unbuttoned self and Hermione's bare feet, and he shrugged. "Yes," They were used to being casual around Minerva.

"I won't keep you long," Minerva said, as she arrived. "I just wanted you to know that Billius Parkinson-Weasley has been transferred to Durmstrang Institute. His mother would not apologise for her outburst, or for throwing hexes around children, and the board of Governors have decided to rescind the boy's enrolment."

Severus' eyebrow shot up. "Good Merlin's eyebrows, sending such a child to Durmstrang might result in the rise of the next dark lord."

Hermione laughed, "What with parents like that," she scoffed. "He's more likely to end up being Bo-Bo the clown in the Moscow Circus."

They all laughed, "Well, I just thought it might put your mind more at ease, good night my dear friends," Minerva said, and disappeared back to her office, with their thanks and good nights following her.

Severus lifted his wand and locked the floo. "Now, where were we?"

Hermione giggled, "Around about here," she indicated with her lips on his throat.

xox

Four months later, and Hermione and Severus were in the same position, doing the same thing. They were just deepening their kiss when a wispy blue fox slid under the door. "It's a girl," Draco's excited voice told them.

Without thinking both Hermione and Severus drew their wands. "Congratulations," was Severus' message via his otter Patronus.

"What he said, and love to all," was Hermione's via her raven.

Giving up on trying to get some privacy in their sitting room, they were heading across the entrance hall, when a misty stag cantered in. "Thank you for giving me a chance, I won't let either of you down this time," was the message, he sounded like he was very emotionally charged.

"See that you don't, Mr Potter," Severus sent back.

"We'll catch up when we visit the new baby," Hermione sent.

The results of that one invitation to join them that afternoon at the Hogwarts orientation had gotten Harry, Draco and Luna talking again, and the three of them had then left together with the twins.

This had led, just before Luna and Draco's baby was born, to them all setting up house together again as a family.

Severus sighed and caught Hermione, sweeping her into his arms. "Family, Madam Prince. Who would have thought when we left everything, it would all chase us until it caught up and joined us again?"

"Who, would have," Hermione agreed. "We are very blessed." She kissed him.

"Indeed we are, my love, indeed we are."

All that could be heard after that was giggling and the sound of the bedroom door being shut.

-:Finis:-


End file.
